Ist es ein Weg des Herzens?
by Sabi
Summary: Ein Mädchen kommt nach Hogwarts und muß sich dort als Junge ausgeben! Chaos ist vorprogramiert lest selbst warum ron gezwungen wird eine Schülerband zu gründen, und was sonst noch alles schief geht!
1. Prolog

Hallo! Also erst mal Disclaimer: Alle HP Figuren und Orte gehören J.K.R. wem sonst? Der klein Freak ist, ich gebs ja zu, eine Kopie von Muschu, dem Drachen aus Mulan, gehört also Disney! Alex und Mel gehören mir! Ich wünsch euch nun viel Spaß und vergesst nicht ein Review zu hinterlassen!* liebschau *  
  
Prolog:  
  
"Alex, ich bitte dich, er wird dich töten wenn du es nicht tust!" Melanie war den Tränen nah, als sie ihren Zwillingsbruder ansah.  
  
"Mel versteh doch bitte! Ich muss einfach abhauen! Es wird zeit das ich anfange zu leben und du solltest das selbe tun! Jahrelang hat mich unser Erzeuger darauf gedrillt Muggel zu hassen, dem dunklen Lord zu dienen, und Harry Potter umzubringen. Diese ganze verdammte Unterrichtung in den dunklen Künsten. Ich habe alles über mich ergehen lassen, ich dachte es würde nicht soweit kommen das Voldemort wieder an seine Macht gelangt. Und als ich gestern dann von Vater gehört hatte das meine Zeit nun gekommen sei um nach Hogwarts zu gehen, da wusste ich, ich muss weg! In wenigen Wochen wollen sie aus mir dann offiziell ein Todesser machen. Mel kannst du mir sagen wie ich Muggel töten soll, wenn ich selbst eine vom ganzen Herzen liebe?"  
  
Alex sah seiner Schwester nicht ins Gesicht. Er wollte den Schmerz und die Trauer ihrer Augen nicht sehen. Er liebte seine Schwester und es war auch so schon schwer genug sie allein zu lassen da musste er sich nicht auch noch ihren vorwurfsvollen und enttäuschten Blicken aussetzen.  
  
"Aber Alex," Mel versuchte verzweifelt noch ein Argument zu Stande zu bringen. " du sollst diesen Potter doch noch nicht töten. Du wirst doch nur ein Jahr in Hogwarts von diesem Snape auf deine Aufgabe vorbereitet und dann kannst du immer noch abhauen. Vielleicht kommt es ja auch erst gar nicht so weit und Voldemort wird vorher zu Fall gebracht. Aber wenn du jetzt mit deiner kleinen Freundin abhaust werden sie euch beide verfolgen und irgendwann werden sie euch finden und töten. Bitte Alex geh nicht!"  
  
Alex drehte sich noch einmal zu Mel um und sagte mit Tränenerstickter Stimme "Verzeih!" Er schlich zur Haustür raus und Mel wusste das sie ihren Bruder wohl nie wider sehen würde. Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich weinend aufs Bett.  
  
"He, komm schon kurze! Alex weiß was er da tut- mehr oder weniger!" Mel sah auf und erblickte wer da grade mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Es war Freak. Freak war so etwas wie ein Haustier, er war nicht größer als 20 cm und sah aus wie eine Art mini Eidechse, obwohl er bestand darauf das man ihn als Drache bezeichnete.  
  
"Freak, sie werden ihn umbringen! Und warum?! Nur weil er sich verlieben musste. Er setzt sein Leben für ein Mädchen aufs Spiel! Wenn du mich fragst ist das dumm, liebe ist kein Leben wert!" Mel setzte sich auf die Bettkante und rauchte sich eine.  
  
"Hey hör mal! Seit wann bist du so verbittert? Ich hab mal jemanden sagen hören: Wenn es ein Weg des Herzens ist, dann ist es immer ein guter Weg. Ist er es nicht, so ist er sinnlos!" "Aber Freak in zwei Stunden wird eine Kutsche vor dem Haus stehen damit er nach Hogwarts kann. Er wird es nie und nimmer schaffen in zwei Stunden weit genug geflohen zu sein, damit sie ihn nicht mehr finden!"  
  
"O.K. aber was willst du machen? Willst du etwa nach Hogwarts für ihn gehen? Er hat sich für sein Schicksal entschieden, und du musst es akzeptieren!" Mel blickte auf einmal voller Hoffnung auf. " Das ist es, Freak du bist ein Genie!"  
  
"Na sag ich doch! Akzeptanz ist immer richtig. Und jetz..." "Nein das meinte ich nicht" unterbrach Mel ihn. " Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen, als Alex!" Mel ging sofort ins Badezimmer gefolgt von Freak. " Warte mal, warte mal, warte mal. Das geht nicht so einfach. Du kannst kaum Zaubern. Mel was tust du da - mach das nicht. Oh nein. Sie hat's gemacht. Ich glaubs ja nicht!"  
  
Während Freak geredete hatte, hat Mel sich die Haare mit ihrem Zauberstab gekürzt und sie nach hinten gegellt, genau wie Alex sie immer getragen hatte.  
  
"Hey warte mal, " sagte Freak der sich langsam von diesem Schock erholte " Im Gesicht siehst du wirklich genau wie Alex aus. Na ja fast Alex hatte nicht ein ganz so Milchbubihaftes Gesicht wie du. Das könnte vielleicht doch klappen. Wenn du dich jetzt noch in seine Klamotten wirfst. Ihr habt die gleiche Größe viel Busen hast du ja auch nicht zu verstecken..."  
  
"Freak!" Ermahnte ihn Mel mit einem strafendem Blick. "Na was denn, stimmt doch! Du musst jetzt nur noch lernen nicht mehr so zimperlich zu sein. Und ach ja du musst natürlich auch noch lernen arrogant aufzutreten!"  
  
"Mein Bruder war nicht arrogant!" sagte Mel als hätte Freak sie grade persönlich beleidigt.  
  
"Oh kurze. Dein Bruder hat dich geliebt, zu dir war er natürlich der liebste und netteste Mensch auf der Welt! Aber was die anderen angeht, da durfte er nicht lieb und nett sein. Vor allem aber war er sehr distanziert zu den Dingen die er getan hat, und oberflächlich zu den Menschen die ihm begegneten. Hättest du deinen Bruder bei so manchen treffen, bei seinen Unterrichtsstunden erlebt, du hättest ihn nicht wieder erkannt!" klärte Freak sie auf, und fügte so das ihn Mel nicht hören konnte hinzu "Du hättest ihn wahrscheinlich gehasst!"  
  
Mel die sich inzwischen umgezogen hatte und dabei war einen Koffer für Hogwarts zu packen, machte eine kurze Pause und sah Freak an. "Dann hilf mir. Du kommst mit nach Hogwarts und versteckst dich einfach immer in meinem Umhang. Freak du bist doch mein Freund!" "Ach na gut! Wenn du mich so darum bittest!" Eine Stunde später saß sie mit Freak in der Kutsche nach Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zur selben Zeit wie sich die Kutsche in Bewegung setzte, berieten sich einige Personen in Hogwarts. Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Sirius Black, Professor Snape und Dumbeldore, saßen an einem langen Tisch im Lehrerzimmer.  
  
"Also, Severus was weißt du alles über den Jungen und seine Familie?"  
  
" Er ist 19 Jahre alt und wurde geboren um Voldemorts rechte Hand zu werden. Er wurde privat unterrichtet vorzüglich natürlich in Schwarzer Magie. Er gilt als brutal, arrogant und unberechenbar. Er ist in seinem Alter ein unbeschreiblich guter Zauberer. Er wurde als Zwilling geboren, seine Schwester ist wahrscheinlich tot oder sie hat es geschafft und ist abgehauen. Er wurde von einem Kindermädchen aufgezogen. Seine Mutter hat er nie gesehen, und was seinen Vater angeht der hat ihn das letzte mal vor Fünf Jahren einen Besuch abgestattet!"  
  
"Er ist also eine Art Draco Malfoy nur schlimmer!" mischte sich Sirius ein.  
  
"Sirius bitte!" ermahnte Remus seinen Freund " Ich verstehe nicht, wenn der Junge so gut sein soll, warum kommt er dann nach Hogwarts? Und mit was für einer Begründung wurde er hier überhaupt angemeldet? Ein 19 Jähriger auf dieser Schule. Warum lehnen wir seine Anmeldung nicht einfach ab?"  
  
"Nun Remus" schaltete sich McGonagall nun ein " Er hat sich mit der Begründung beworben das er später für das Ministerium arbeiten möchte. Wie du weißt muss er dafür eine Schule von ihnen gesehen haben, was ja nicht der Fall ist da er von privat Lehrern Unterrichte wurde. Und unser Lieber Fudge hat uns ans Herz gelegt ihm das zu ermöglichen!"  
  
"Außerdem " führte Snape die Erklärung weiter aus" soll ich ihn in diesem Jahr auf seine Aufgabe bei den Todessern vorbereiten, oder denkst du es ist ein Zufall das ausgerechnet ich den Mentor spielen muss?"  
  
"Nun er wird bald ankommen, wir müssen also abwarten was geschehen wird!" sagte Dumbeldore abschließend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Na, hat's euch gefallen? Wenn ja Reviewt , wenn nicht reviwt trotzdem! 


	2. Vom unnauffälligem Benehmen

Und weiter geht's!  
  
Kapitel 1  
Oder  
Das Kapitel vom unauffälligem Benehmen!  
  
Eine Stunde später hielt die Kutsche in Hogsmeade. Mel starte aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, da steht unser Alptraum!" sagte Freak der ebenfalls aus dem Fenster sah.  
  
"Was der soll mein Mentor sein? Der ist doch gar nicht so schlecht. Er ist ein gut aussehender Mann, und schau dir nur diese Augen an!"  
  
"Was? Nicht der Blonde da, es ist der Typ daneben!" klärte Freak sie auf.  
  
" Oh, der!" kam es ziemlich lahm aus Mels Mund. Snape ging auf die Kutsche zu und öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Bist du Alexander? Komm schon da raus wir müssen in die andere Kutsche umsteigen. Und mach schnell oder seh ich aus als hätt ich ewig Zeit?" Snape wartete keine Reaktion ab, und stieg bereits in die andere Kutsche ein.  
  
"Das ist der mit dem ich zusammen arbeiten muss?" Mel war verunsichert.  
  
"Hey was hast du erwartet, der Typ ist ein Todesser!" Mel setzte sich gegenüber von Snape, kurz vor ende der Fahrt hielt er es dann für nötig sie etwas aufzuklären.  
  
"Du wirst in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins untergebracht. Die Schüler werden Morgen ankommen. Du wirst an den Feierlichkeiten teilnehmen. Deine Vorbereitungen werden so aussehen das ich dich über unsere Treffen aufkläre, und über das Ritual mit dem du das Mal bekommen wirst. Nebenbei wirst du mir bei den Zaubertränken assistieren und an einigen Unterrichtsstunden teilnehmen, damit Dumbeldore keinen Verdacht schöpft. Wenn du fragen hast, dann stell sie mir ausschließlich wenn wir in meinen privat räumen sind. Hast du verstanden?"  
  
Snape sah Mel nicht an während er mit ihr sprach, er hatte wenig Interesse daran sich mit einem Arrogantem, Kerl wie Alex einer war herumzuschlagen, und noch weniger wollte er eine Antwort die ihn nicht interessierte- aber bekam.  
  
"Alles klar, ich werd das schon hinkriegen!" sagte Mel freundlich und lächelte. Snape starrte sie an wie ein Auto.  
  
"Hey kurze," flüsterte Freak " was glaubst du was du hier machst? Sei gefälligst Arrogant und distanziert!"  
  
"Oh ach ja! Das hatte ich vergessen" antwortete Mel leise jedoch laut genug das Snape es mitbekam.  
  
"Bitte was hast du vergessen!" fragte er sie nun.  
  
"Was ?! ähm nichts" kam es unsicher von Mel" überhaupt nichts." Snape starrte sie immer noch an. Mel wurde noch unsicherer, sie räusperte sich und sagte dann " Ähm ich meinte natürlich habe ich alles verstanden. Ich bin ja nicht blöd, was glauben Sie eigentlich wenn sie hier vor sich haben!"  
  
"Oje das war ja wohl ein Schuss in den offen!" kommentierte Freak das ganze.  
  
"Ich weiß!"  
  
"Was weist du?"  
  
"Nichts überhaupt nichts!" Mel drehte hier Gesicht wieder zum Fenster während Snape sie immer noch anstarrte. Zwar nicht mehr wie ein Auto, dafür aber wie jemand der einen Insassen aus der Irrenanstalt gegenüber sitzen hatte. In Hogwarts angekommen führte Snape Mel in Dumbledores Büro. Dort warteten Lupin, McGonagall und Professor Dumbeldore bereits auf den Besuch- Sie hätten mit jeglicher Art von Begrüßung gerechnet, nur nicht mit der die sie bekamen. Als Snape mit Mel in Dumbledores Büro eintrat, erhob sich Dumbeldore und ging auf Mel zu.  
  
" Willkommen in Hogwarts Alexander. Ich bin Professor Dumbeldore!" er bot ihr die Hand, die Mel überschwänglich und aufgeregt ergriff.  
  
"Wow sie sind es wirklich! Ich hab schon viel von ihnen gelesen. Sie sind einer der größten Zauberer der Zeit, wenn der grö.. Aua!" bevor Mel ihre Bewunderung weiteren Ausdruck schenken konnte, hielt es Freak für nötig sie mal gehörig in die Rippen zu stoßen.  
  
"Ja herzlichen Dank!" es war offensichtlich das Dumbeldore nicht wusste was er davon halten sollte, er ging nicht weiter darauf ein und stellte nun die anderen Lehrer vor. Dann wies er sie an einen Hauselfen, der bereits vor dem Büro darauf wartete sie in ihr Zimmer zu bringen, zu folgen. Als Mel aus dem Büro war sahen alle zu Snape.  
  
"Was?" fragte Snape ziemlich genervt.  
  
"Ist ja ein ganz harter Junge, dieser Alex. Bist du sicher das, das der richtige ist?"  
  
"Hör zu Remus, ich kann auch nur sagen was man mir erzählt hat. Vielleicht verhält er sich ja so um sich zu tarnen! Und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich hab noch zu tun!" In der Zwischenzeit ist Mel auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen.  
  
"Freak ich glaubs einfach nicht! Das war Tatsache Albus Dumbeldore. Der Albus Dumbeldore!"  
  
" Ja, ja, ja und ich glaubs einfach nicht das wir noch nicht aufgeflogen sind! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wow sie sind es wirklich bla, bla, bla. Reis dich zusammen!"  
  
"Man ist ja gut. Wieso hast du nicht gesagt das Albus Dumbeldore der Direktor dieser Schule ist? Dann wäre ich jedenfalls darauf vorbereitet gewesen!"  
  
"O.k. ich werd dir jetzt mal ein paar Kleinigkeiten erzählen die du auf keinen Fall tun solltest. Wenn dich etwas erfreut, dann zeig es nicht. Wenn dich etwas Verletzt, dann zeig es nicht. Wenn dir etwas imponiert, dann.."  
  
"Ja dann zeig es einfach nicht." Unterbrach Mel ihn" Wieso sagst du mir nicht einfach was ich machen soll, anstatt was ich nicht soll. Ich glaub dann kämen wir schneller voran!"  
  
"In Ordnung zeig einfach keine Emotionen. Und wenn Morgen die anderen Schüler kommen dann sei zu niemanden nett. Und mach einfach das was die anderen Slytherins auch machen. Vor allem aber sei still, red am besten nur wenn du gefragt wirst." Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Freak versteckte sich wieder in Mels Umhang. Herein kam ein Hauself.  
  
"Mr. Alexander Jones, Sir. Professor Snape erwartet Sie in seinen Räumen. Bitte folgen Sie mir Sir."  
  
"Gib jetzt bloß keine Antwort. Einfach hinter her laufen!" ermahnte Freak sie.  
  
Mel lief wortlos hinterher. Vor Snapes Privaträumen blieb der Hauself stehen. "Da wären wir Sir, er erwartet sie!" Dann machte er sich auch schon wieder aus dem Staub.  
  
"Worauf wartest du einfach rein!" ermutigte Freak sie.  
  
"Ja ist gut! Ich rauch mir noch eine und dann geh ich!"  
  
"Nein jetzt! Diese Typen warten nicht gerne!"  
  
Mel atmete noch mal tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür. Besser gesagt sie wollte die Tür öffnen, stattdessen flog sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
  
"O.k. ich öffne einfach nicht die Augen und bleib am besten hier liegen!"  
  
"Ich glaube es wäre besser für dich, wenn du ganz schnell aufstehst!" Mel öffnete doch die Augen und sah einen erzürnten Snape.  
  
"Besser du tust was er sagt!" riet Freak ihr. Mel stand unter großen Schmerzen auf, grade als sie stöhnen und jammern wollte, kam ihr noch rechtzeitig der Gedanke an Freaks Worte und sie verkniff es sich. Snape der Inzwischen wieder in seinen Räume gegangen war, befahl ihr ihm zu folgen und die Tür zu schließen.  
  
" Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fuhr er sie an " Du solltest wissen das ich meine Privaträume mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüche sichere. Wie hat man dich eigentlich vorbereitet?! Das nächste mal klopfst du vorher an! Setz dich da hin!" er zeigte auf einen alten Herrensessel, und Mel setzte sich. Snape setzte sich gegenüber und starrte sie an.  
  
"Ich glaub er hat sich etwas beruhigt!" flüsterte Freak " Das mit den Zaubersprüchen hab ich ganz vergessen! Also Kurze, jetzt bloß Cool bleiben. Frag ihn am besten was über die Aufnahme bei den Todessern!"  
  
" Professor Snape," fing Mel an " wie wird dieses Ritual bei den Todessern ablaufen. Ich glaube sie wollten mir darüber noch was erzählen!" Sie sprach so gelassen und belanglos darüber wie es nur ging, - also fast gar nicht.  
  
" Heute in zwei Wochen wirst du zum ersten Mal deine Treue vor dem Lord persönlich beweisen müssen! Du wirst mit mir zusammen ein Stück in den Verbotenen Wald gehen, und von da aus apparieren wir zu Lord Voldemort. Es wird einfach für dich werden. Der Treuebeweis wird lediglich daraus bestehen einen Muggel zu töten. Das hast du ja schon ein paar mal gemacht. Und eine Woche später wirst du dann das dunkle Mal bekommen!"  
  
Das war zuviel Mel wurde blass. Sie war sprachlos. Sie sollte einen Menschen ermorden. Was ihr als noch schlimmer erschien, war die Tatsache das ihr geliebter Bruder dies schon ein paar mal getan haben soll. Und sie fragte sich ob ihr Bruder das genau so kalt ließ wie diesen Snape. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden so emotionslos über eine solche Tat reden hören. Auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen.  
  
"Das," sprach Snape weiter " war's worüber ich dich heute noch informieren wollte! Hast du noch fragen?" Mel schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. " Dann kannst du jetzt gehen!" Mel herhob sich und ging zur Tür hinaus. Aus einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers kam Dumbeldore hervor. "Severus was hältst du davon?" fragte er.  
  
"Beim besten Willen. Ich weiß es nicht. Er sah so aus als hätte ihn diese Nachricht geschockt, als hätte er noch nie jemanden umgebracht! So wurde er mir nicht beschrieben!"  
  
"Vielleicht hat er Angst Lord Voldemort gegenüber zu treten. Wir sollten ihn auf keinen Fall unterschätzen. Severus versuch etwas aus seinem Privatleben aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, es könnte zu unserem Nützen sein."  
  
"Natürlich Albus ich werde tun was ich kann!" Dumbeldore nickte und verließ das Zimmer zurück blieb Snape der sich noch so einige Gedanken machte.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So das war's für heute, Prolog und Kapitel 1 sind also online! Wollt ihr wissen wie es weiter geht? Nicht vergessen zu Rewien , wenn ihr es bis hier hin geschafft habt, schafft ihr das auch noch! Bis denne 


	3. Wahrheit

Hurra ich hab Reviews bekommen! Also ganz lieben dank an MT und Goliath. Und immer schön weiter lesen ( und reviewen! ;-) )  
  
Wahrheit  
Man will sie nicht wahr haben  
  
Mel war in ihrem Zimmer angekommen. Sie ist so schnell gelaufen wie es nur ging. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett. Ihr war als würde sie keine Luft bekommen, sie atmete schnell und ungleichmäßig, und die Tatsache das sie weinte machte es nicht leichter.  
  
"Kurze ganz ruhig. Komm schon tief durch atmen. Du musst dich beruhigen " Freak musste noch eine ganze Weile auf Mel einreden. Schließlich beruhigte sie sich etwas. Sie wollte Freak noch so viel über diese Sache fragen, aber es kam kein Wort mehr aus ihrem Mund. Schließlich schlief sie ein. Freak saß die ganze Nacht an ihrer Seite.  
  
"Oh mein liebes Kind! Du bist so naiv und zu labil. Aber hab keine Sorge der alte Freak wird das schon irgendwie hinbekommen. "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aufwachen Sonnenschein!" Freak rüttelte Mel wach.  
  
"Freak lass den Mist ich will schlafen!"  
  
"Du weißt aber schon das du in Hogwarts bist und es hier feste Essenszeiten gibt?!" Mel setzte sich auf, schaute sich um und das erste an das sie dachte war an das Gespräch von letzte Nacht.  
  
"Oh ich weiß an was du denkst" sagte Freak langsam als er Mel die Kleider brachte "und ja das essen schmeckt hier wirklich gut. Also komm schon ich habe schließlich auch Hunger!" Mel begann sich anzuziehen.  
  
"Das war es nicht woran ich dachte!"  
  
"Ich weiß kurze! Mach dir darüber jetzt keinen Kopf, wir werden nach dem Frühstück darüber reden!"  
  
"Freak kannst du mal an was anderes denken außer ans Essen?"  
  
"Nein auf leerem Magen kann ich mich einfach nicht konzentrieren!"  
  
Mel sagte darauf nichts mehr sie ging ins Bad kam ein paar Minuten später wieder raus und wollte zur großen Halle.  
  
"Kurze sag mal wo willst du den hin?"  
  
"Na zum Frühstück!"  
  
"Ach ja und das war noch mal wo?"  
  
Mel öffnete den Mund die Antwort allerdings blieb aus den sie wusste nicht wo. Sie sah Freak ratlos an. "Wir warten gleich müsste jemand kommen um uns abzuholen!" war Freaks Erklärung darauf. Zwei Zigaretten später schrie Snape aus dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. "O.k. Kurze jetzt ruhig und gelassen nach unten gehen, ihn mit einem arrogantem lächeln begrüßen und einfach hinterher laufen- Ach ja und bevor ich es vergesse du triffst beim Frühstück wieder auf Dumbeldore."  
  
"Freak ist ja gut ich werde keine Emotionen zeigen! - Auch wenn er nach all dem was ich über ihn gelesen habe, der größter Zauberer seit Merlin ist!"  
  
"Ja, ja jetzt beweg dich schon nach unten!" Mel setzte sich in Bewegung, unten angekommen wartete Snape schon mit einer netten Begrüßung auf sie.  
  
"Wenn ich sage das sie kommen sollen dann, meine ich damit sofort. Ist das klar? Ungehorsam ist etwas das sie sich nicht erlauben können!"  
  
Mel sagte darauf gar nichts. Sie tat lieber was Freak ihr riet und hob ihre Mundwinkel zu einem überheblichen lächeln an. Wäre alles im allem perfekt rübergekommen, wenn Snape es bemerkt hätte. Der allerdings wartete wie immer keine Reaktion seines Gegenübers ab und rauschte davon in Richtung Große Halle gefolgt von Mel. Das Frühstück rief reibungslos ab. Bis auf die Tatsache das ein kleiner Professor namens Flitwick, Mel fragte warum mehr Essen in ihrer Umhangtasche als in ihrem Mund landete. Was ihr die Ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit einiger Lehrer einbrachte, und die Antwort das sie, für den Fall das sie sich verlaufen würde, gern etwas Proviant dabei wissen möchte, machte die Situation nicht wirklich entspannter. Nach dem Essen ging's mit Hagrid der ihr das Gelände zeigte. Zu einem Gespräch ließ er sich nicht hinreisen, er sagte lediglich Sachen wie, das ist der See, dort ist das Quiddichfeld, hier beginnt der Verbotene Wald. Und als die Tour zuende war und Mel dachte das sie jetzt endlich Zeit hätte um mit Freak in ruhe zu reden brachte Hagrid sie in Snapes Klassenzimmer, mit den Worten  
  
"Du sollst Professor Snape noch bei einigen Vorbereitungen helfen! Er bat mich dich ihr abzusetzen also warte am besten hier auf ihn!"  
  
Mel blieb mit Freak allein und wortlos im Klassenzimmer zurück.  
  
"Morgen beginnt der Unterricht und er ist noch nicht mit den Vorbereitungen fertig. Ziemlich schlampig findest du nicht!" murmelte Mel vor sich hin.  
  
"Dürfte ich erfahren mit wem sie da reden!" Snape stand direkt hinter Mel. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und drehte sich unter diesen Umständen erschrocken um.  
  
" Nun ich ...ähm.. habe mit ihnen geredet Professor!" stammelte sie.  
  
"Warum hast du nicht einfach gesagt du hast Selbstgespräche geführt? Der denkt doch sowieso schon das du nicht ganz Dicht bist!" kommentierte Freak mal wieder die Situation.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich diese Situation mal erläutern!" begann Snape langsam " Sie reden mit mir, und über mich in der dritten Person, nur um mich dann direkt zu fragen ob ich nicht auch der Meinung bin das meine Arbeit schlampig ist, und zu allem Überfluss duzen sie mich auch noch? Trift das so in etwa zu?"  
  
"ähm.. Ja?" Snape atmete tief durch und schrie Mel an.  
  
"Was glauben sie eigentlich wo sie sich befinden? Ihr verhalten ist wirklich mehr als nur seltsam, wenn sie so vor dem Lord treten kann ich ihnen versprechen das es das letzte in ihrem Leben ist was sie tun! Denken sie ja nicht das sie nicht ersetzbar wären. Es wurden Hunderte von jungen Männern ausgebildet um der Nachkomme von Lord Voldemort zu werden sie hatten das Glück der beste unter ihnen zu sein! Wenn sie jetzt den Verstand verlieren dann wird er sich auch mit dem zweit besten zufrieden geben! Und noch etwas lassen sie mich nie wieder warten und versuchen sie ja nicht mich für dumm zu verkaufen. Eines sollte ihnen klar sein , ich dienen dem Lord nicht aber ihnen!"  
  
"Sag was, irgendwas! Bleib stark fang jetzt nicht an zu heulen! Hörst du kurze! Versuch dein Verhalten von neulich zu erklären, sag ihm du bist nicht blass geworden weil du ein Muggel töten sollst sonder weil dir schlecht war- nein warte ähm....ähm...sag irgendwas!" Freak versuchte Mel so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, was nicht leicht ist wenn man selbst in Panik ist.  
  
"Es war so," Mel sprach, auch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, ruhig und fest " ich hielt es ratsam mich bestürzt zu geben unter der Tatsache das ich ein Muggel ermorden soll. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir nicht allein im Raum waren!"  
  
"Sehr gut kurze!"  
  
"Und was sie angeht Professor" sprach Mel weiter " so würd ich doch sagen das sie eine Art Diner für mich sind und nicht umgekehrt, also unterstehen sie sich mich noch einmal anzuschreien oder aber mein Verhalten in frage zu stellen!"  
  
"Oh, oh, Mel meine kurze ich glaub das war zuviel!"  
  
Snape blieb ruhig. "Jetzt gleichen sie schon ehr den Beschreibungen die ich von ihnen bekam! Nun wie dem auch sei, ich möchte das sie diesen Trank in vier Tagen fertig gebraut haben!" er hielt Mel ein Stück Pergament hin. Mel nahm es und sah es sich an. Es schien sehr kompliziert zu sein.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort ist selbst mit einem neuen Körper noch zu schwach! Er muss diesen Trank einnehmen um seine volle Macht wieder zu erlangen, und zwar alle drei Wochen. Sie als der zukünftige Prinz müssen diesen Trank natürlich beherrschen, aber auch das wird kein Problem für sie darstellen! Und jetzt machen sie sich an die Arbeit!" Snape war grade dabei sich umzudrehen als Mel noch eine frage hatte.  
  
"Wo?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Na wo soll ich diesen Trank brauen?"  
  
"Ein Hauself wird sie gleich in ein Klassenzimmer bringen. In diesem Zimmer wird seit Jahren nicht mehr unterrichtet sie können da also jede Art von Zauber perfektionieren, sie verstehen?! Und ach ja man erwartet sie heute Abend in der großen Halle sie werden an den Feierlichkeiten teilnehmen!"  
  
Während Mel auf den Hauselfen wartete machte sich Snape auf in Dumbledores Büro. Dort angekommen klopfte er an und folgte der anschließenden Aufforderung einzutreten.  
  
"Ah Severus was gibt es neues?"  
  
"Albus mir scheint wir haben Alexander wirklich unterschätzt. Er meinte das er sich neulich so bestürzt gezeigt hat läge daran das er jemanden im Raum vermutet hat."  
  
"Trotzdem glaube ich das wir ihn für unsere Seite gewinnen können!"  
  
" Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
"Seine Augen! Also versuch was über ihn heraus zu bekommen!"  
  
Snape sah ungläubig den Schulleiter an dieser lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Sessel zurück und schien das Gespräch beendet zu haben und so blieb Snape nichts anderes mehr übrig als den Raum wieder zu verlassen. Zur selben Zeit wurde Mel von einem Hauselfen in ein Klassenzimmer gebracht, und beschloss erst einmal sich eine zu rauchen während Freak sich derweil im Raum umsah.  
  
"Wow kurze du hast ihr die beste Ausrüstung die man nur haben kann. Pech das du nicht damit umgehen kannst du hättest sonst echt Grund dich zu freuen!"  
  
"Freak wolltest du mir nicht irgendetwas erzählen?"  
  
"Ja, ja, gleich zeig mir mal den Wisch den dir der Professor gegeben hat!"  
  
Mel gab Freak das Stück Pergament das er sich sorgfältig durchlas. "Das sieht nicht einfach aus aber mit meinen Anweisungen werden wir das schon packen!"  
  
"Du hast also Ahnung vom Tränke brauen?"  
  
"Nein aber vom Kochen!"  
  
"Freak was ist mit diesem Todesser treffen? Und wieso hat mein Bruder Menschen getötet? Und bitte zu was wurde er Ausgebildet?"  
  
"Hey nun mal langsam ich erzähle dir ja schon alles!"  
  
Freak erzählte ihr wirklich alles. Das ihr Bruder dazu geboren wurde dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen, das sie nur ein Unfall war, das Alex einer der Grausamsten Menschen ist die es auf dieser Welt gibt.  
  
"Kurze ist alles in Ordnung du sagst ja gar nichts mehr?"  
  
Mel nickte nur. Ihr gingen so viele Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf. Wenn er so grausam sein soll, wie konnte er dann zu ihr immer so nett gewesen sein, wie konnte er sich in ein Muggel verlieben? War er den wirklich ein so guter Schauspieler?  
  
"Komm wir müssen in die große Halle, das Fest fängt gleich an!" Freak versteckte sich wortlos und die beiden gingen in die große Halle. Dort angekommen wartete auch schon Snape.  
  
"Setzen sie sich hier hin Alex." Mel setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Snape. Es ging ihr immer noch nicht besser. Sie wollte alleine sein.  
  
"Sehen sie darüber das ist Potter und neben ihm seine Gefolgschaft Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley!"  
  
Sie sah sich die drei nur kurz an. Und blieb auch während des restlichen Abends still, sie saß einfach nur da und starrte auf ihren Teller. Als der Direktor nun endlich das Startzeichen zum verlassen der Halle gab war sie eine der ersten die weg waren. Sie ging hinaus zum See. Das letzte was sie jetzt wollte war mit irgendwelchen Kindern zusammen zu stoßen, sich um Potter zu kümmern oder um diesen Trank.  
  
"Melanie wenn du möchtest dann wein doch einfach ihr kann dich niemand sehen!" Freak tätschelte ihr tröstlich den Rücken.  
  
"Ich kann nicht weinen. Ich habe nicht mal Lust zu sprechen. Ich versteh das nicht ich sollte doch was empfinden oder. Ich mein Wut oder Trauer, aber da ist nichts. Es ist irgendwie leer."  
  
"Das kenn ich!" Mel drehte sich um und sah ein Mädchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So das war's wieder mal! Und wollt ihr wissen wer das Mädchen ist? Die Auflösung gibt es im nächsten Kapitel! Bis dahin und bis denne! 


	4. Anfreunden?

Danke an LenneK. Für das liebe Review!  
  
Und mit wem darf ich mich anfreunden?  
  
"Endschuldige ich hab nicht gewusst das ihr noch einer war.!"  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"Mein Name ist Hermine Granger du bist doch der neue Assistent von Professor Snape oder man hat uns vor den Ferien schon gesagt das du kommst!"  
  
"Äh ja! Mein Name ist Alex. Sag mal holst du auch mal Luft beim reden?" Den letzten Satz hatte Hermine nicht gehört - jedenfalls tat sie so. "Hast du was dagegen wenn ich mich zu dir setze?"  
  
"Nein mach ruhig!"  
  
Mel zündete sich eine Zigarette an und bot Hermine auch eine an. Diese lehnte dankend ab. Nach einigen Minuten startete sie wieder ein neues Gespräch. "Ich komme oft hierher wen ich alleine sein will!"  
  
"Und kommt das oft vor?"  
  
"Seit dem letzten Jahr schon!" In Hermines Augen sammelten sich Tränen.  
  
"Hey Hermine warum weinst du denn?" Hermine wischte sich energisch die Tränen weg.  
  
"Tut mir leid!"  
  
Wenn es etwas gab das Mel nicht ertragen konnte dann war das Menschen die aus irgendwelchen Gründen Traurig waren und/oder leiden mussten. Sie fühlte sich dann immer verpflichtet diese Personen zu trösten.  
  
"Man muss sich nicht für seine Tränen schämen. Ich weine auch sehr oft!" Mel legte einen Arm um Hermine, die sich daraufhin aufgefordert fühlte sich einfach heulend in ihre Arme zu werfen, und dieses auch tat.  
  
"Au.....Mel, Kurze, Hey Meeeeeeellllllllllaaaaaaannnnnniiiiiiiieeeeeeee. Sie drückt mir mit ihren Kopf den Schwanz ein. Und ja es tut weh!"  
  
Mel die Angst hatte Freak könnte anfangen laut zu schreien, setzte Hermine wieder etwas aufrecht hin.  
  
"Hey Hermine, weißt du manchmal hilft es wenn man darüber redet. Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer!"  
  
"Ich möchte dich nicht belasten!" Hermine sah Mel eine Momentlang in die Augen.  
  
"Klar das sagt sie jetzt. So stark wurde dieses Körperteil noch nie belastet! Außer als dieses bescheuerte Kindermädchen mal draufgetrampelt ist, das war na...."  
  
"Sei still!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Oh ich meinte wenn du nicht mit reden möchtest, dann sei ruhig still und ich bleib einfach hier neben dir sitzen!"  
  
"Alex? Bist du schon mal verlassen worden?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Und was hast du da getan?"  
  
"Sie hat sich als Junge verkleidet und hörte einem fremden Mädchen bei ihrem Liebeskummer zu!"  
  
"Ich hab geheult. Und versucht was dagegen zu tun!"  
  
"Hat es was gebracht?  
  
"Ich weiß noch nicht!"  
  
"Weißt du mein Ex-Freund Ron hat mich letztes Jahr mit drei andren Betrogen. Drei! Ich habe Schluss gemacht und dachte die Ferien würden genügen um über ihn hinweg zu kommen. Als ich heute in der Großen Halle neben ihm saß und er sich innig um seine neue zu seiner anderen Seite kümmerte, merkte ich das ich noch lange nicht über ihn hinweg bin!"  
  
"Hey du solltest dich nicht mehr um hin kümmern. Sieh dich an du bist doch ein gut aussehendes Mädchen. Und du bist zu jung um dein Herz jetzt schon ein für allemal an jemanden zu verlieren der es im Grunde genommen doch gar nicht Wert ist! Halt den Kopf hoch und die Augen auf, dann wirst du erkennen das jeder Weg nach vorne führt!" Hermine lächelte. Bis sie von einer Hundschnauze angestupst wurde.  
  
"Hey Schnuffel!"  
  
"Dein Hund?"  
  
"Nein. Ich würd sagen mehr der Hund von Professor Lupin! Ich werde dann jetzt mal gehen. " Damit erhob sie sich, " Und danke du hast mir wirklich geholfen!" und ging mit Schnuffel Richtung Schloss.  
  
Als die Luft rein war meldete sich auch Freak wieder zu Wort: " Aua ...... mein Schwanz....sieh mal er ist ganz rot!"  
  
"Freak, dein ganzer Körper ist rot- du bist rot!"  
  
"Ja, ja, ja, bemitleide mich nur nicht. Also vier Fragen. 1. Warum musst du immer und immer wieder dein Helfersyndrom ausleben? 2. Du weißt das, das eine der engeren Freund von Potter war. Potter unserem Feind. Potter der so ziemlich einzigste Grund warum wir überhaupt hier sind? 3. wieso verwendest du meine Sprüche. Ich will ja nicht sagen das es mich stört oder so, aber du hättest wenigstens sagen können ein alter Freund hat mal gesagt! Und 4. fandest du sie wirklich hübsch. Ich meine vielleicht ist sie es ja unter anderen umständen. Aber grade? - Sie hatte verquollene Augen, ne rote, triefende Nase und den Rest ihres Gesichtes konnte ich nicht erkenne den da hingen überall Haare vor. Könnte allerdings sein das, das vom heulen kam!"  
  
" Verlangst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort?"  
  
" Nein. Ich will ja auch nur sagen das es vielleicht ein klein wenig auffällig ist wenn du dich mit dem Feind anfreundest."  
  
" Es sind nicht meine Feinde! "  
  
"Oh doch. Es sind die Feinde deines Bruders, und damit sind sie jetzt auch deine geworden! Und nun komm, wir werden uns jetzt endlich schlafen legen. Wir dürfen morgen früh das Frühstück nicht vergessen. Und danach sollten wir uns mal mit dem Trank beschäftigen!" Mel machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zur selben Zeit war Hermine von Schnuffel in Hagrids Hütte geführt worden. Drinnen verwandelte sich Schnuffel zurück in Black.  
  
"Hallo Hagrid. Sirius warum hast du mich hierher gebracht? Ich muss zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn mich einer Erwischt dann bedeutete das Strafarbeit."  
  
"Hermine warum treibst du dich um diese Zeit im dunkeln rum, und dann auch noch allein?" fragte Hagrid.  
  
"Sie war nicht allein. Dieser Alexander Jones war bei ihr!"  
  
"Was der? Hermine halt dich von ihm fern!"  
  
"Warum was ist den mit ihm? Ich fand er war sehr nett!"  
  
" Hermine," fing Sirius an, es war einer dieser wenigen male an denen sich Sirius väterlich anhörte, " glaub mir er ist nicht gut, nicht gut für dich oder für sonst jemanden! Hagrid hat recht, halt dich fern von ihm!"  
  
"Aber er..!"  
  
"Er ist es nicht Wert von dir in Schutz genommen zu werden!"  
  
"Ich glaube ich bin inzwischen alt genug um selber entscheiden zu können wer gut für mich ist und wer nicht. Und vom wem ich die Finger lassen sollte und von wem nicht!"  
  
"Das, das anscheinend nicht so ist, haben wir alle letztes Jahr mitgekriegt!"  
  
Hermine stand auf, ging zur Tür, verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort Hagrids Hütte und machte sich auf zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Toll Sirius du hast ihre Gefühle verletzt! Das hätte nun wirklich nicht sein müssen!"  
  
"Ich weiß, ich wollte das auch gar nicht sagen! Ist mir halt so rausgerutscht."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurz vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. "Wer holt mich morgen zum Frühstück?"  
  
"Keiner du gehst einfach mit den anderen Schülern!"  
  
"O.k. Ich werde aber eher aufstehen. Ich muss morgen duschen."  
  
"Was bist du wahnsinnig du kannst nicht duschen. Hier gibt es nur Gemeinschaftsduschen was willst du machen wenn jemand reinkommt? "  
  
"Aber.."  
  
" Kein aber. Das wirst du, irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann anders erledigen müssen!" Mel betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Gemeinschaftsduschen. Man sollte meinen das Schloss sei groß genug um einige einzelne Badezimmer einzubauen!"  
  
"Ja das hab auch schon oft gesagt!" Mel blickte auf.  
  
"Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Und du musst Alexander Jones sein. Mein Vater hat mir bereits alles von dir erzählt. Du weißt natürlich wer mein Vater ist!"  
  
"Ähm.. Mr. Malfoy?!" Draco schüttelte Mels Hand.  
  
"Das sind Grabbe und Goyle. Sie werden auch so was wie deine "Freunde" sein. Wenn du ein Problem hast oder irgendetwas besorgt haben willst sag nur Bescheid. Sie übernehmen gern die Drecksarbeit. Und was die Sache mit dem Duschen angeht, das Passwort für das Bad der Vertrauensschüler lautet " POD" , ich habe es mir selbst ausgedacht. Die treuen unter uns wissen natürlich das diese Abkürzung für Prince of Darkness steht!" Draco lächelte eines dieser lächeln die nichts anderes zu sagen schien als: oh- mein- Gott- was - musst- du- mich -jetzt - für- einen -tollen -Typen- halten!  
  
"Hey kurze damit bist du gemeint!"  
  
"Oh sehr schmeichelhaft!"  
  
"Und so einfallsreich. Jetzt mach schon, ich erzähl dir Morgen mehr über ihn!" "Tja also wenn du mich jetzt Endschuldigen würdest Draco. Ich möchte mich schlafen legen!"  
  
Damit machte sich Mel aus dem Staub und schlief ruhig und fest ein.  
  
"Draco ich dachte du hättest gesagt du könntest diesen Kerl nicht ausstehen!"  
  
"Ja, das kann ich auch nicht. Aber Vater sagte wenn ich schon nicht der auserwählte sein kann, soll ich dem wahren wenigstens in den Hintern kriechen! Und ihr solltet lieber das tun was ich euch sage, anstatt dumme Fragen zu stellen!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So und in den nächsten Kapiteln: Die Trilogie eines Tages. Wir beginnen natürlich mit dem Morgen! Also Bis denne 


	5. Tage die niemand braucht 1

Kapitel 4.1  
  
Tage die Niemand braucht  
oder  
Was für ein beschissner Morgen  
  
"Hermine jetzt komm schon, wir verpassen sonst noch das Frühstück!" Ginny wartete noch im Gemeinschaftsraum während die meisten Gryffindors sich bereits auf den Weg in die große Halle gemacht hatten.  
  
"Ich bin ja schon da!" sagte Hermine.  
  
"Hey du hörst dich heute Morgen schon viel fröhlicher an! Wo warst du Gestern Abend eigentlich? Ich fing schon an mir Sorgen zu machen!"  
  
"Ich war noch am See!"  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"Und dort traf ich auf Alex, du weißt schon Snapes neuer Assi! Ginny glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"  
  
"Kann schon sein! Aber warte mal du meinst doch nicht etwa das du dich in Alex verliebt hast? Hermine mein Vater sagte mir das der Typ gefährlich ist, lass lieber die Finger von ihm!"  
  
"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an! Er ist nicht gefährlich, er ist lieb, hört zu und er ist ja so sensibel!"  
  
"Also ich weiß nicht!"  
  
"Ginny er ist das komplette Gegenteil deines Bruders! Also, völlig ungefährlich! Und außerdem seit wann hörst du den auf deinen Vater?"  
  
"Ich weiß immer noch nicht. Aber egal was du tust pass bitte auf dich auf!"  
  
"Ja, ja natürlich. Können wir jetzt gehen!"  
  
Und somit machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Komm schon Mel lauf schneller. Gleich ist das Frühstück vorbei! Willst du etwa das ich vom Fleisch falle?"  
  
"Ich lauf ja schon!" Und sie lief tatsächlich um die nächste Ecke und somit in die nächste Person.  
  
"Oh verdammt endschuldige hast du dir weh getan?" Mel lächelte Entschuldigend und half Ginny wieder auf die Beine.  
  
"Nein geht schon !"  
  
"Hallo Alex!"  
  
"Hallo Hermine! Wie geht es dir denn?"  
  
"Danke mir geht's sehr Gut! Dank deiner Hilfe!"  
  
"Naja Hilfe würd ich das ja nicht grad nennen! Ich hab halt ein paar Sprüche losgelassen, die ich selbst mal von einem Freund gesagt bekommen habe!"  
  
"Hey damit bin ich gemeint! Danke, danke!" sagte Freak überglücklich. Ginny räusperte sich.  
  
"Oh darf ich vorstellen das ist meine Freundin Ginny!"  
  
"Hallo! Ähm Hermine können wir jetzt rein gehen!"  
  
"Ja klar! Also, bis dann Alex!"  
  
Und dann geschah etwas das man von Hermine so nicht kennt. Sie gab Mel noch schnell einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, und machte sich mit hochrotem Kopf, schnellen Schrittes und einer erschütternden Ginny als Verfolgerin, auf in die große Halle.  
  
"Was war das?"  
  
"Das würd ich auch gerne mal wissen Mr. Jones!"  
  
"Oh , guten Morgen Professor Snape!"  
  
"Sie sollten sich lieber um den Trank kümmern, als um irgendwelche Schlammblüter! Ich hoffe ich muss so etwas nicht noch einmal beobachten!" Und auch er machte sich weiter auf den Weg in die große Halle.  
  
"Ich weiß ich hab die Frage schon einmal Gestellt aber, Was.........war.........das........?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht kurze aber für mich richt es hier nach Pfannkuchen!"  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
"Na was ist nun mach schon, auf zum Essen fassen!"  
  
Mel kam der Aufforderung nach, und machte sich auf zu ihrem Platz. Ganz genau darauf achtend weder Snape noch Hermine oder Ginny anzusehen.  
  
"Hermine er kommt jetzt vorbei!"  
  
Hermine starrte auf ihren Teller und als Mel vorbei gegangen war, stellte sie die für sie einzig wichtige Frage: " Und hat er geguckt?"  
  
"Hermine du benimmst dich wie ein Kind! Und Nein er hat nicht geguckt!"  
  
"Wer hat nicht geguckt!" wollte nun auch Harry wissen.  
  
"Ach unsere Hermine denkt sie wäre in den neuen Assi von Snape verliebt!"  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Was der?! Was willst du den von dem?"  
  
"Endschuldige Ron aber ich hab grad kein Interesse mit dir zu sprechen! Ich werd in Bibliothek gehen!"  
  
"Aber Hermine du hast doch gar nichts gegessen!"  
  
"Hab kein Hunger mehr!"  
  
"Hermine tut mir wirklich leid. Es ist mir so rausgerutscht!" sagte Ginny und ran hinter Hermine her die bereits auf dem Weg war.  
  
"Nein mal im ernst! Was will sie von dem?"  
  
"Was kümmert es dich Ron. Du bist doch jetzt mit mir zusammen!"  
  
"Ja natürlich Schätzchen und ich liebe dich! Aber ich mein ja auch nur so rein aus Interesse! Gestern Abend sagte Ginny das sie ihn irgendwie gutaussehend findet und jetzt auch noch Hermine! Was meinst du Harry?"  
  
"Weiß nicht! Er ist immer hin Assistent. Der darf sich doch gar nicht mit Schülern einlassen! Oder?!"  
  
"Wollt ihr wissen was ich darüber denke?"  
  
"Nein Neville!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe Seamus! Also, ich hab gesehen wie Hermine ihn vorhin einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hat!"  
  
"Sie hat was? Ist so was zu fassen?"  
  
"Ron! Es ist doch zwischen euch vorbei!"  
  
"Ja schon Harry aber sie war meine erste und einzigste große Liebe! Ich mein diese Affären die ich hatte haben mir doch alle nichts bedeutet!"  
  
Dann machte es ziemlich Laut Klatsch. Es war einer dieser Klatsch Geräusche die sich aus der Tatsache entwickelt das eine Hand mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf eine Wange knallt. Mit anderen Worten es war eine Ohrfeige die richtig laut knallte, und mit Sicherheit auch richtig weh tat. Das hat auch der Rest in der Großen Halle erkannt und sahen zu der Quelle dieses Geräusches. Sie sahen einen Ron der sich seine linke Wange rieb und sehr sauer zu Mel hinüber sah, und sie sahen ein Mädchen das sich wutentbrannt aus der Großen Halle machte und sich dabei die rechte Handfläche rieb.  
  
"Na toll jetzt ist der Kerl auch noch Schuld das ......das......das....ähm.."  
  
"Sandra!"  
  
"Danke Harry! Das Sandra mit mir Schluss gemacht hat!"  
  
"Ron es war deine eigene Schuld!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe Seamus!"  
  
"Der kriegt meine Hermine nicht!"  
  
"Warum was du vor?" fragte Neville.  
  
"Zuerst einmal lass ich mich von Tina trösten. Und dann mal weiter sehen!"  
  
"Ron was war los? Warum hat dich dieses Mädchen geschlagen!"  
  
"Oh Tina.....!" begann Ron wehleidig.  
  
"Ich heiße Sina!"  
  
"Ja natürlich das weiß ich doch. Ich hab diesem Mädchen einen Korb gegeben da hat sie mir eine gescheuert! Sie wollte das ich dich betrüge. Aber das konnte ich natürlich nicht, du weißt doch ich liebe nur dich!"  
  
"Oh du mein armer!" Sie flüsterte ihm noch etwas ins Ohr und Ron erhob sich mit den Worten: "Endschuldigt bitte aber ich hab vor dem Unterricht noch etwas zu erledigen!" Der Rest aß weiter, schließlich war das seit letztem Jahr irgendwie Alltag.  
  
Und so ging dieser Alltag noch 15 min. weiter bis sich auch die restlichen Schüler und Lehrer zum Unterrichtsbeginn aufmachten.  
  
Mel ging zurück in das leere Klassenzimmer und versuchte einen Trank hinzubekommen. Nach 25 min. konzentrierter Arbeit explodierte der erste Kessel.  
  
"Das war wohl nichts Kurze!"  
  
Nach einem Neuanfang und weiteren 35 min. explodierte der zweite Kessel.  
  
"Das war wo..."  
  
"War wohl nichts. Ja ich hab's gemerkt! Freak ich dachte du hättest etwas Ahnung!"  
  
"Im Ernst das hab ich auch Gedacht!"  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Lass das mal meine Sorge sein Kurze! Ich hab auch schon eine Idee! Warte hier und rühr am besten nichts an!" sprach er und verschwand auch so gleich, durch die Tür.  
  
"Und ich muss den Scheiß jetzt sauber machen! Was für ein beschissner Morgen!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Longbottem ich hoffe für sie das dieses mal nichts in die Luft fliegt, ich bin es langsam Leid ihnen immer neue Strafarbeiten aufzugeben! Haben sie verstanden!"  
  
"Ja Pro..fe. Profe... Professor Snape!"  
  
Snape ging zurück zu seinem Pult und kümmerte sich um den Papierkram, während die Schüler versuchten den ihnen Augetragenden Trank zu brauen, und Freak sich ganz leise und ganz unauffällig in Snapes persönlichen Vorratsraum schlich.  
  
"Hm mal sehen wo ist dieser Trank..... da ist er ja!" Mit dem Trank in der Hand versuchte er sich wieder aus der Klasse rauszuschleichen.  
  
PENG  
  
"Longbottom!" Snape stand von seinem Pult auf und ging Richtung Longbottom, Freak versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit zu bringen, und lief in die nächste Tischreihe.  
  
KNALL  
  
"Au warum knallst du mir schon wieder eine ?"  
  
"Ron du blöder Idiot glaubst du etwa ich lass mich von dir betatschen?"  
  
"Ich habe dich gar nicht angerührt!"  
  
"Ach nein und was war dann zwischen meinen Beinen?" Snape grade mit Longbottom fertig ging nun auf die beiden zu die stritten.  
  
"Dürfte ich mal erfahren was hier los ist!?"  
  
Freak schätzte seinen Möglichkeiten ab und entschied sich weiter durch die Tischreihen Richtung Tür zu rennen.  
  
"Iiiiiii da war auch was zwischen meinen Beinen!"  
  
"Miss Granger es interessiert mich nicht im geringsten was zwischen ihren Beinen ist! 25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für jeden von eu......!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh eine Ratte da ist eine Ratte. Ich habe sie selber gesehen!" "Mr. Malfoy kommen sie vom Tisch runter!"  
  
Anstatt das Malfoy runter kam, leisteten ihm mehrere Mädchen aus beiden Häusern, Grabbe und Goyle Gesellschaft. Die Mädchen aus Angst, Crabbe und Goyle aus reiner Solidarität.  
  
"Was für ein beschissener Morgen!" sprach Snape und versuchte wieder Ruhe in die Klasse zu bringen.  
  
"Das war schon die zweite Ohrfeige, was für ein beschissner Morgen!" sprach Ron und überlegte wer ihn nach dem Unterricht trösten könnte.  
  
"Hey das hab ich heute auch schon Gedacht als ich mir beim Aufstehen den Fuß am Nachttisch angestoßen hab!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe Seamus!"  
  
Freak hatte es derweil nach draußen geschafft und rannte so schnell er konnte zurück zu Mel. "Kurze was tust du da?!"  
  
"Na ich mach sauber!"  
  
"Und warum glaubst du gibt es in Hogwarts Hauselfen?!"  
  
"Oh! Na egal. Und hast du eine Lösung gefunden?"  
  
"Ja hab ich hier ist der Trank!" Freak hielt ihr stolz die Flasche mit dem Trank unter die Nase.  
  
"Wo hast du die her?"  
  
"Von Snape!"  
  
"Du hast sie gestohlen?"  
  
"Nein ich hab ihn ganz höfflich danach gefragt! - Natürlich hab ich ihn gestohlen. Und nur zur Information, ich wurde dabei fast zertrampelt und als wenn das noch nicht genug wäre wurde ich auch noch für eine Ratte gehalten!"  
  
"Fällt das nicht auf?"  
  
"Na das hab ich auch immer gedacht! Es fällt einfach auf das ich keine Ratte bin!"  
  
"Freak das meint ich nicht!"  
  
"Hä? Ach so der Trank! Nein das wird schon gut gehen!"  
  
"O.K. wenn du das sagst. Dann hab ich jetzt ja Zeit um ganz schnell ein Bad zu nehmen!"  
  
"Warte wir sollten einige Zaubersprüche üben!"  
  
"Das können wir heute Mittag machen!" Für Mel endete so der Morgen.  
  
Was war das aber auch für ein beschissner Morgen, das dachten auch andere Leute in und um Hogwarts wie z.b.:  
  
Crabbe, weil ihm die Hose riss als er aus reiner Solidarität Malfoy auf dem Tisch folgte.  
  
Aragog, weil er gemerkt hatte das er grade ein Familien Mitglied aufgefressen hatte.  
  
Professor Binns ,weil er verschlafen hatte und ihm fünf Minuten später klar wurde das Geister gar nicht schlafen.  
  
Lavender Brown, weil sie den falschen Lidschatten aufgetragen hatte.  
  
Dumbeldore, weil ihm auffiel das er kein Paar saubere Socken mehr im Schrank hatte.  
  
Hagrid, weil er versehentlich seinen eigen Salat zertrampelt hatte.  
  
Filch, weil er grade Mrs. Norris mit Krumbein erwischt hatte.  
  
Aber das waren nur einige Beispiele. Jedenfalls waren alle froh als dieser Morgen vorbei war und sie sich in der Großen Halle zum Mittagessen niederlassen konnten. 


	6. Tage die niemand braucht 2

Danke für die vielen Reviews, und lasst ja nicht nach!!! Hier kommt Teil zwei der Trilogie, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und P.s. die Sache mit den Zigaretten wird sich auch bald aufklären! Bis dahin bleibt mir treu (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 4.2 Tage die niemand braucht  
Oder  
Peinlichkeiten zur Mittagszeit  
  
„Hermine es tut mir so leid! Bitte glaub mir das ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht!" Ginny die, die ganze Zeit hinter Hermine her lief und durchgehend beteuerte das es ihr leid tat, wollte auch weiter hin hinter ihr herlaufen als sie irgendwie von Goyle abgedrängt wurde und ein ganzes Stück nach hinten fiel. Der größte Teil der Lehrer hatte sich bereits in der Großen Halle eingefunden. Auch Mel versuchte sich zu ihrem Platz neben Professor Snape durch zu kämpfen, als der ganze Tumult für kurze Zeit von einem Jungen unterbrochen wurde, der irgendwie nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hatte das ihm mal jemand zuhören würde.  
  
„Hermine jetzt hör doch mal, Ginny ist es wirklich nur rausgerutscht das du in diesen Alex verliebt bist!"  
  
Die eine hälfte der Großen Halle lachte laut, die andere leise. Und ein Chor bestehend aus Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Harry und Neville schrieen: „Halt die Klappe Seamus!"  
  
„Ja man halt die Klappe!" sprach Mel und machte sich ganz schnell auf ihren Platz.  
  
„Mr. Jones „ sprach Snape gefährlich leise „Ich möchte sie heute abend bei mir sehen!"  
  
„Was stinkt hier so?" fragte Professor McGonagall . Nun fingen die anderen am Tisch an zu schnuppern um so riechen was McGonagall gemeint hatte. Die Ursache war leicht gefunden.  
  
„Albus deine Socken!"  
  
„Ich kann nichts dafür die Hauselfe hat mir seit einer Woche keine sauberen Socken mehr gebracht!"  
  
„Du solltest sie rausschmeißen! Ich glaube stinkie äh... ich meine Winky hat ein Alkohol Problem!"  
  
„Oh Hauselfe mit Alkohol Problem darum sollte ich mich mal kümmern. Persönlich wenn du verstehst was ich meine!"  
  
„Äh Freak! Das ist ja widerlich!"  
  
„Endschuldigen Sie mal! Haben sie Professor Dumbeldore grade einen Freak genannt!" empörte sich Professor Trelawney die zur Mels linken saß.  
  
„Hä was?! Nein hab ich nicht!"  
  
„Mr. Jones ich habe ihnen schon mal gesagt sie sollen sich zusammen reißen!"  
  
„Ja aber ich hab doch nichts....!"  
  
„Interessiert mich nicht!"  
  
Auch der Rest der in der Großen Halle saß hat mittlerweile von der Diskussion am Lehrertisch Notiz genommen. „Ja aber ich wollte doch nur sagen das....."  
  
Snape öffnete den Mund um sie abermals zu unterbrechen – raus kam ein Bäuerchen das laut genug war das es die ganze Halle erfüllte. Die ganze Halle schwieg, wer wäre schon so blöd und würde Professor Snape öffentlich auslachen.  
  
„Entschuldigung!" flüsterte Freak.  
  
„Oh Freak!"  
  
„Da sie haben's schon wieder getan! Aber dieses mal haben sie Professor Snape gemeint!"  
  
„Nein ich hab nicht....äh... ach was soll's. Wenn sie mich endschuldigen würden!" Mel machte sich aus der Großen Halle bevor noch irgendetwas schlimmeres Passieren konnte. Snape tat es ihr gleich und ging zur Hintertür raus. Als beide nun endlich die Halle verlassen hatten, brach der Rest in Gelächter aus. Auch Dumbeldore war wirklich vom Herzen glücklich so war sein Socken Problem wenigstens vergessen.  
  
„Ähm Hermine könnte ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"  
  
„Ron geh mir nicht auf die Nerven!"  
  
„Aber es ist wichtig!"  
  
„Ja klar das kenn ich von dir!"  
  
„Gibt es keine Chance das du mir wenigstens eine Minute zuhörst?"  
  
„Ron ich sag's noch mal Nerv mich nicht!" und so machte sich die nächste Person aus der Halle.  
  
„Ginny geh ihr bitte nach und leg ein gutes Wort für mich ein!"  
  
„Warum sollte ich?"  
  
„Weil ich dein Bruder bin, weil du mich lieb hast, und weil ich Mum sonst von deiner Affäre mit einem viel zu alten Slytherin erzähle!" (A/N: Es ist nicht Snape damit gemeint! :-) )  
  
„O.K. das klingt einleuchtend, Bruderherz!" sagte Ginny und machte sich auf um wie so viele male hinter Hermine herzurennen.  
  
„Danke!" trällerte Ron ihr hinterher.  
  
„Bitte!" trällerte sie zurück, und fügte leise hinzu, „du widerlicher, Schürzen jagender, Vollidiot. Gott ich wurd bestimmt adoptiert! Bitte lass mich adoptiert sein!"  
  
„He Ron warum singst du ihr nicht ein Stenchen? Das hat schon bei so manch einem Mädchen Wunder bewirkt!"  
  
„Halt die Klappe Seamus!"  
  
„Hey Leute hab ich was verpasst?" sagte Harry der aufgrund des Quiddichtrainings später zum Mittagessen kam.  
  
„Nein Harry hast du nicht, außer das Hermine mir nicht zuhören will!"  
  
„Ich hab da eine Idee, warum singst du ihr nicht ein Stenchen? Das hat schon bei so manch einem Mädchen Wunder bewirkt!"  
  
„Ja gute Idee! Heute abend werd ich ihr ein Stenchen singen!"  
  
„Aber das war doch meine Idee!"  
  
„Halt die Klappe Seamus!"  
  
„Harry komm mit, wir haben ein Lied zu schreiben!"  
  
„Das muss ich miterleben!" war der Satz den sich die eine hälfte dachte, den die andere hälft laut aussprach, und so verließ der gesamte Gryffindortisch die Große Halle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
„Hermine jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!" Ginny hatte es geschafft Hermine einzuholen.  
  
„Was willst du!"  
  
„Mit dir Reden! Hör doch mal es tut mir wirklich leid das mir das heute Morgen so rausgerutscht ist. Ich war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders! Könntest du mir noch einmal verzeihen?"  
  
„Natürlich! Es war nur so......so....so..."  
  
„Peinlich? Demütigend? „  
  
„Ja genau das!"  
  
„Und könnte ich auch noch mal mit dir über Ron reden?!"  
  
„Ich will nichts mehr von ihm hören!"  
  
„Warte lass mich noch eines sagen- er ist meistens nett!"  
  
„Er ist Nett?"  
  
„Meistens!"  
  
„Ah, noch was ?"  
  
„Nein! Ich sollte ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen, aber ich kann irgendwie schlecht lügen, da entschied ich mich für die Wahrheit, und die ist, er ist meistens nett!"  
  
„O.k. ich hab's zur Kenntnis genommen!"  
  
„Gut und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
„Ich wollt nach Alex suchen um mich für das kleine Desaster zu endschuldigen. Kommst du mit?"  
  
„Wenn's den sein muss!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mel hatte sich mit Freak im Klassenzimmer eingefunden. „Oh man das war vielleicht peinlich!"  
  
„Das kannst du Laut sagen! Aber es musste ja so kommen!"  
  
„Was heißt es musste ja so kommen!"  
  
„Na du musstest ihr ja helfen!"  
  
„Klar weil ich ihr geholfen hab, muss sie sich gleich in mich verlieben!"  
  
„Ja genau! Das ist ein allseits bekanntest Phänomen, Schüler verlieben sich in ihre Lehrer, Patienten in die Krankenschwester, Geiseln in ihre Entführer und kleine von Liebeskummer geplagten Mädchen in den netten, sensiblen, Milchbubihaften Typen der sie tröstet!"  
  
„Gut dann bleibt ja alles beim alten, es ist immer meine Schuld!"  
  
„Hey kurze, nicht so sensibel. Du nimmst in letzter Zeit alles viel zu ernst!"  
  
„Ja und du zu leicht! Falls du es vergessen hast in 12 Tagen muss ich zu diesem Voldemort! In 12 Tagen soll ich zum Mörder werden!"  
  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich lass mir schon was einfallen! Wir sollten dich jetzt lieber mal auf heute Abend vorbereiten!"  
  
„Heute Abend?"  
  
„Dein Termin bei Snape!"  
  
„Ach ja! Hatt ich fast vergessen!"  
  
„O.k. hör zu, ich will dich nicht beunruhigen aber nach dem Vorfall von heute Morgen und dem von vorhin wird er richtig miese Laune haben! Es wird schlimm werden, richtig schlimm! Es wird ein Albtraum!"  
  
Während Freak Mel weiter auf ihr Zusammentreffen mit Snape vorbereitete, Ron mit Harry an seinem Song schrieb und Hermine mit Ginny durch die Gänge von Hogwarts auf der Suche nach Mel lief, waren 4 andere Leute, zu je einer 2er Gruppe mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Na ja fast einer der beiden Gruppen war mit dem selbigen Beschäftigt wie eine Gewisse andere, aber dazu kommen wir gleich.  
  
Jetzt erst mal zur 1. Gruppe : Snape und Dumbledore  
  
Snape befand sich wieder einmal in Dumbeldores Büro. „Albus du wolltest mich sprechen!"  
  
„Ah ja Severus setz dich! Ich habe mitbekommen das du heute abend ein Gespräch mit Alexander hast!"  
  
„Ja und es wird nicht schön für ihn sein!"  
  
„Und genau das ist der Punkt. Severus ich hatte dich doch gebeten etwas über ihn heraus zu bekommen, und ich denke er wird dir erst etwas über sich erzählen wenn er vertauen zu dir gefasst hat.!"  
  
„Ich bin sein Mentor, er hat mir zu vertrauen!"  
  
„Du weist doch selbst am best das man sich vertrauen erst verdienen muss! Und man verdient es sich nicht indem man seinen Gegenüber anschreit, nieder macht oder ihn einschüchtert! Versuch doch mal sensibel an die Sache ranzugehen!" Snape schaute geschockt, ungläubig und angewidert zugleich, jedenfalls versuchte er das. Mit anderen Worten er hatte den Gesichtsausdruck eines äußerst dummen und zugleich Irren Menschen aufgesetzt!  
  
„Sensibel? Ich? Du weißt aber schon noch wer vor dir sitzt?"  
  
„Severus ich kenne dich! Spring über deinen Schatten und zeig auch deine andere Seite!" „Na gut, ich werd heute abend tun was ich kann!"  
  
„Mehr verlange ich nicht!"  
  
Snape nickte, stand auf und verließ den Raum. So löste sich Gruppe 1 auf.  
  
Kommen wir nun zu Gruppe 2: Hagrid und Sirius  
  
Sirius befand sich wieder einmal in Hagrids Hütte. Dort war es sicher und während Lupin Unterricht zu geben hatte, hatte er immer einen der ihm Gesellschaft leistete, Hagrid. Und wenn Hagrid Unterricht zu geben hatte war da immer noch Fang.  
  
„Wir müssen das mit Hermine wieder in Ordnung bringe. Ich hab irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen!"  
  
„Das solltest du auch. Wie konntest du nur so was zu ihr sagen?"  
  
„Ich hab doch gesagt es ist mir so rausgerutscht! „  
  
„Wir sollten einfach hingehen und uns aufrichtig bei ihr endschuldigen!"  
  
„Nein das wär zu Plumb! Wir müssen uns etwas anderes ausdenken!"  
  
Nach 5 minütigem intensiven Denkens kam Sirius die rettende Idee.  
  
„Ich hab's, wir singen ihr zur Entschuldigung ein Lied! Oder besser gesagt du singst ihr ein Lied!"  
  
„Ich? Wieso ich?"  
  
„Hagrid ich kann ja wohl schlecht als Sirius der Mensch in Hogwarts auftauchen und ein Lied singen! Na ja und als Hund kann ich auch nicht singen! Ist logisch oder? !"  
  
„Na gut wenn's den sein muss! Aber bist du sicher das, das hinhaut?"  
  
„Na klar glaub mir, erst vor kurzem hab ich zu Harry gesagt, ein Stenchen hat schon bei so manch einem Mädchen Wunder bewirkt! Und ich weiß wovon ich rede! "  
  
„Na denne! Und welches Lied!"  
  
„Ich weiß schon eins!"  
  
So verbrachte jeder den restlichen Nachmittag mit ihren Pläne und Aufgaben, bis es Zeit zum Abendessen war!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Tage die niemand braucht 3

Hallo da bin ich wieder! Hat etwas länger gedauert als sonst, aber ich wurde gezwungen Urlaub zu machen ( ! Ich danke für die Reviews die mir hinterlassen worden und hoffe es komm wieder ein paar dazu!  
  
Und jetzt ein kleines zwieschendisclaimer : Die Stenchen die hier gesungen werden , sind Textpassagen aus ich aus Liedern genommen haben ( allerdings hab ich sie etwas verändert!) gehören also nicht mir, sondern einmal Chicago, die das Lied Hard to say im sorry als erstes gesungen haben .  
  
Und das andere Lied wurde aus "Grease" entnommen, allerdings habe ich keine ahnung wem die Rechte daran gehören. Jedenfalls gehören sie nicht mir. Wie auch immer, ich Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim letzten Teil der Kapitel- Trilogie ...........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kapitel 4.3 Tage die Niemand braucht  
Oder  
  
Gute Nacht Lieder die keiner hören will  
  
"Kurze alles klar? Du siehst so blass aus?" Freak war grade erst mit seinen Ausführungen über das Horrortreffen das sie erwatete fertig geworden.  
  
"Meinst du wirklich das es so schlimm wird?"  
  
"Machst du Witze?! Natürlich wird es so schlimm! Und jetzt komm das Abendessen wartet!"  
  
"Ich glaub ich sollte es besser ausfallen lass!"  
  
"WAS ?! Spinnst du! Nur weil du Schiss hast müssen wir doch das Abendessen nicht ausfallen lassen! Und außerdem wenn du jetzt nicht auftauchst wird er sicher denken du hast Angst!" "Hab ich doch auch!"  
  
"Ja, aber das müssen wir ihm doch nicht zeigen! Oder willst du etwa das er dich für Feige hält?"  
  
"Ähm...weiß nich... Nein?"  
  
"Nein! Also, auf, auf, setz dich in Bewegung und lass dir nichts anmerken!" Mel erhob sich und schritt in Richtung Große Halle, wie jemand der weiß das er gleich das ultimative grauen begegnet. Und passend zur Stimmung drang eine unheimlich klingende Stimme in ihr Ohr.  
  
"Death man walking!"  
  
"Freak lass den Scheiß!"  
  
"Endschuldige!"  
  
Und somit ging beschloss Mel den restlichen Weg normal zu gehen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Die Halle hatte sich wie jeden Tag um diese Zeit gefüllt, und so ziemlicher jeder saß bereits an seinem Platz. Mel kam auch an, sie ging an Hermine und Ginny vorbei, ging an einige Lehrer vorbei und setzte sich schließlich wieder auf ihrem altbewährten Platz. "Guten Abend Alexander!" kam es so freundlich wie er es hinbekam von Snape. "Mh?"  
  
"Ich sagte Guten Abend!" kam es nun weniger freundlich.  
  
"Oh, Guten Abend!"  
  
"Vergessen sie bitte nicht das ich sie nach dem Essen erwarte!"  
  
"Ja klar!"  
  
Damit war auch diese Gespräch wieder beendet. Snape schaute, genervt von sich selber nach rechts, Mel eingeschüchtert und verwirrt schaute auf ihren Teller.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Direkt vor der Eingangstür zur Großen Halle entwickelte sich ein neues Gespräch. "O.K. Hermine sitzt schon an ihrem Platz!"  
  
"In Ordnung, danke Neville! Und was ist mit den anderen Mädchen?"  
  
"Darum hab ich mich gekümmert, sind alle abgelenkt! Ich verstehe nur nicht warum ich sie abgelenkt hab!"  
  
"Dean, sieh doch mal wenn die anderen das mitbekommen, fang ich mir mit Sicherheit noch ein paar Backpfeifen, und was soll ich dann tun wenn Hermine mich dann wieder abblitzen lässt! ?"  
  
"Oh..O.k. das klingt merkwürdigerweise irgendwie einleuchtend!"  
  
"Na siehst du! Also, kann's los gehen!" Allseitiges Nicken. Ron fühlte sich bestätigt und ging mit Dean als Gitarrenspieler direkt auf das Podest zu auf dem die Tische und Plätze der Lehrer standen.  
  
"Könnte ich mal kurz um eure Aufmerksam bitten!" er räusperte sich noch mal kurz und sprach dann weiter. "Hermine das hier ist nur für dich!"  
  
Dean begann an seiner Gitarre zu zupfen und Ron startete den Gesang.  
  
"After this , they will branding me as a fool and I ask myself, what will they say, tomorrow at school, Hermione, can't you see, I'm in misery. We made a start now we're apart, There's nothing left for me, Love has flown, I'm alone, I sit, and wonder, why, why, why, Oh why you left me, oh hermione , Oh Hermione, maybe, someday, Some way, we two will become one,"  
  
"Mr.Weasley! Was glauben sie was sie dort tun? 25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und nun setzten sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz!"  
  
"Ja Professor McGonagall!"  
  
Noch immer starrte jeder Ron und Dean an die beide zurück zu ihrem Platz gingen, dort angekommen hörten sie: Tock, Tock, Tock. Es war Hermines Kopf der in regelmäßigen Abständen auf die Tischplatte knallte.  
  
"Hermine was sagst du dazu? Wenn du Lust hast dann kann ich dir das ganze Lied ja im Gemeinschaftsraum vorsingen. Ich hab's extra für dich geschrieben. Nun sag doch bitte was!"  
  
"Ich dachte es könnte nicht peinlicher als heute Nachmittagwerden!"  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ich habe mich getäuscht, wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich werd versuchen mich im Klo zu ertränken!" Zu dumm das grade jetzt Hagrid zur hinter Tür hineinspazierte.  
  
"Hermine! Hermine!" Hermine drehte sich um.  
  
"Bitte warte mal kurz! Ich und unser gemeinsamer freund, "genau an dieser Stelle hielt er es für nötig ihr zu zuzwinkern, " wollen uns bei dir für einen unangebrachten Kommentar entschuldigen! Tja und wie könnte man das besser als mit einem kleinem Liedchen!" Einige wollten noch versuchen ihn aufzuhalten, doch es war zu spät Hagrid sang bereits.  
  
"Everybody needs a little time away, I heard it say, from each other, Even love needs holiday, far away from each other, Hear me now, it's hard for me to say I'm sorry. Hermione just hear us, it's so hard to say I'm sorry!"  
  
"So das war's! Hoffe du verzeihst uns!"  
  
"Warum.....wieso....ich mein....weshalb immer ich?" waren Hermines letzten Worte bevor sie die große Halle endgültig verließ, für diesen Tag jedenfalls.  
  
"Hey Ginny, Schwesterchen geh....!"  
  
"Ja, ja, geh ihr nach, ich weiß schon. Und nein ich habe überhaupt keinen Hunger!" und den Rest des Satzes nämlich " Du egoistischer kleiner Spinner!" Murmelte sie in sich selbst hinein.  
  
Die anderen einschließlich Lehrer waren immer noch geschockt. Und so fühlte sich niemand in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen, schließlich musste dieses Erlebnis erst einmal verdaut werden, und das war weiß Gott nicht leicht! Eine halbe Stunde später war auch dieser Horror vorbei. Und der grossteil von Hogwarts beendete diesen Tag, und legten sich schlafen. Wie gesagt der grossteil einige wenige blieben noch freiwillig wach, andere hatten noch Termine. Wie auch Mel die sich zur kurzen Absprache mit Freak nochmals im Klassenzimmer einfand.  
  
"O.k. ich stelle diese frage jetzt glaub ich zum dritten mal, aber was war das?"  
  
"Was meinst du kurze?"  
  
"Na dieser selbst inszenierte Karaoke Mist beim Abendessen, das und wieso hat Snape Guten Abend gesagt?"  
  
"Na weil es bereits Abend ist. Hätt er dir nen Guten Morgen wünschen sollen?"  
  
"O.K. vergiss den zweiten Teil der Frage!"  
  
"Gut dann zum ersten! Der eine wollte seine Freundin zurück, der andere wollte sich entschuldigen. "  
  
"Und deswegen jaulen sie allen die Ohren voll!"  
  
"Na hörmall es weiß doch jedes männliche Wesen, das ein Stenchen schon bei so manch einem Mädchen Wunder bewirkt hat!"  
  
"Was? Freak wo hast du denn den Blödsinn schon wieder her!"  
  
"Ungeschriebenes Männergesetz!"  
  
"Das ist totaler Müll!"  
  
"Tatsache? Das erklärt die Reaktion von Hermine! Egal. Bist du bereit?"  
  
"JA!"  
  
"Weißt du was du zu tun hast?"  
  
"JA!" Freak schaute Mel Prüfend an.  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung oder?"  
  
"Nicht die geringste!"  
  
"Wir müssen trotzdem los! Und vergiss diesmal nicht anzuklopfen!"  
  
Mel und Freak machten sich todesmutig auf den Weg zu Snape. Der wiederum hielt es in Anbetracht der Tatsache das er es mal mit lieb, nett und sensibel versuchen soll, für nötig erst mal ein Glas Whiskey zu sich zunehmen.  
  
Währenddessen im Mädchenklo.......  
  
"Komm schon Hermine nimm den Kopf aus der Kloschüssel. Das bringt doch auch nichts!"  
  
"Mhhhhhhmmmmmmhmmmmmh?"  
  
"Was? Ich verstehe dich nicht wenn du mit dem Gesicht darin rumhängst!" Das hatte geholfen Hermine nahm den Kopf aus der Schüssel.  
  
"Ich fragte, warum hat es heute so ziemlich jeder darauf abgesehen mich zu blamieren?"  
  
"Ich glaub die wollten dich nicht blamieren, ich glaub eher die männliche Gattung dachte so was wäre, unheimlich toll oder romantisch oder so was in der Art."  
  
"So ein Müll. Wie komm die nur auf so einen Scheiß? Na ja schlimmer kann's nicht kommen!"  
  
"Nun ja, eigentlich ist es schon schlimmer gekommen!"  
  
"Was? Wie das denn?"  
  
"Nun ja, Hagrid sprach doch von eurem gemeinsamen Freund. Und dann kam da noch die Textpassage " Even love needs Holiday" und jetzt rätselt so ziemlich jeder wer, oder besser gesagt was den der gemeinsame Freund ist!"  
  
"Na es ist Sirius!"  
  
"Ich weiß das, du weißt das, Harry, Ron, McGonagall, Lupin und Dumbeldore wissen das. Nur der Rest, der weiß es nicht!"  
  
"Na toll! Tust du mir ein Gefallen?"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Wenn ich dir ein Handzeichen gebe, dann betätige bitte die Spülung!"  
  
Ginny verdrehte entnervt die Augen, tat aber nichts weiter, auch nicht als Hermine mit dem Kopf in der Schüssel, wie Wild mit der Hand rumfuchtelte.  
  
Mittlerweile hat es Mel geschafft vor Snapes Privaträume anzugelangen. Kurz angeklopft und.....  
  
"Herein!"  
  
"Na toll ist das jetzt ein Trick!"  
  
"Was meinst du mit Trick!"  
  
"Na er sagt herein, und du fliegst wieder gegen die nächste Wand!"  
  
"Meinst du es ist ein Trick?" Wir werden es nie erfahren, den Snape der nichts vom langen warten hält, ging fluchend zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
  
"Alexander, haben du mich nicht gehört? Ich hatte sie bereits hereingebeten! "  
  
"Nein hab ich nicht gehört!"  
  
"Na dann, komm rein!" Mel ging hinein.  
  
"Setz dich!" Mel setzte sich.  
  
"Hast du vielleicht irgendeine Ahnung worüber ich mit dir reden möchte?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Ich möchte mit dir, erstens über dein Verhalten reden und zweitens über diese Sache mit der Schülerin Hermine Granger, obwohl ich betonen möchte das, das eigentlich nicht meine Sache ist weil sie eine Gryffindor ist!"  
  
"O.K."  
  
"Alexander, dein benehmen ist wirklich mehr als merkwürdig. Du führst scheinbar Selbstgespräche, betitelst den Direktor und mich in aller Öffentlichkeit als Freaks, und sagst manchmal Sachen die einfach ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang sind. Verstehst du, du machst einfach den Eindruck als währst du................nun ja.........nicht ganz dicht!"  
  
"Sie denken ich bin nicht ganz dicht?"  
  
"Ich hab's doch gesagt, Kurze!"  
  
"Manchmal denke ich das, ja! Verstehst du, als dein dir Zugeteilter Mentor, trag ich eine gewisse Verantwortung für dich. Alexander ich bin auch so eine Art Vertrauens Person!"  
  
"Kurze, ich weiß nicht wie es dir grad geht, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich lachen soll, oder ob ich einfach nur schreien soll. Ich mein ist der Typ besoffen?"  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"Also möchtest du mir irgendwas mitteilen? Ich mein bedrückt dich etwas oder hast du vor irgendetwas Angst? Wenn ja dann möchte ich dir nur sagen das, das völlig normal ist!"  
  
Erinnert ihr Euch noch wie Snape Mel beim ersten Zusammentreffen angesehen hat? Gleicher Blick, nur das er die Person gewechselt hat!  
  
"Nein,- danke- mir- geht's- gut!" sprach Mel langsam und Betonte dabei jedes Wort einzeln.  
  
"Na gut! Aber ich möchte das du weißt das wenn irgendwas ist, egal was dann kannst du jeder Zeit zu mir kommen!"  
  
"O.k.!" Mel sprach noch immer langsam. Sie hatte irgendwie das dumpfe Gefühl, das hektische Bewegungen oder aber Laute und schnell gesprochene Worte die ganze Situation zum eskalieren bringen würde. Sie wusste nur noch nicht bei wem es eskalieren würde, bei ihm weil er, nach ihrer Meinung, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit übergeschnappt war. Oder aber bei ihr, weil sie grade dabei war vor lauter Schiss überzuschnappen. Zusammengefasst: Einer von den beiden war grade nicht ganz bei Trost.  
  
"Gut. Kommen wir nun zur Zweiten Sache. Was ist da Los zwischen dir und Miss Granger?"  
  
"Nichts! Wirklich da ist gar nichts. Ich kenne diese Mädchen gar nicht richtig!"  
  
"Nun das sieht aber irgendwie anders aus! Lief irgendetwas zwischen dir und ihr?"  
  
"Nein ehrlich nicht! Ich mein ich kann mit Mädchen gar nichts anfangen. Ich stehe nun mal nicht auf Mädchen!"  
  
"Was?" fragte Snape  
  
"Kurze, manchmal zweifel ich an deinem Verstand!"  
  
"Was?" fragte Mel zurück.  
  
"Was haben sie grad gesagt?"  
  
"Ähm nichts. Schon gut! Vergessen sie's einfach wieder, war nur ein Scherz. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Bitte!"  
  
"Ähm, ja gehen sie ruhig wir sehen uns beim Frühstück!" Mel stand auf und verließ mit hoch rotem Kopf und schnellen Schrittes den Raum. "Er ist Schwul? " fragte Snape sich selber.  
  
"Mel weißt du was du, du grade gesagt hast? Du bist Schwul!"  
  
"Ja und vorher dachte er ich wäre lesbisch!"  
  
"Nein tat er nicht! Ich erklär dir mal ganz kurz den Sachverhalt, also: Jeder hält dich für ein Jung, also findet man es normal wenn du dich für Mädchen Interessieren würdest, nur wenn du es auch tatsächlich tust wäre ich der einzigste der dich für lesbisch hält., weil du es ja dann bist! Wenn du sagst das du dich für Jungs interessierst hält dich jeder für Schwul, nur ich nicht weil ich es als einzigster besser weiß!"  
  
"Freak?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Ich hab Kopfschmerzen und wird mich jetzt einfach schlafen legen! Wenn du bitte so nett wärst und bis morgen früh einfach die Klappe hältst, wäre ich dir dafür sehr verbunden! Danke!"  
  
So ging auch für den Rest der Tag endlich zu ende, und die Mehrheit war sich einig, das war einer dieser Tage den Niemand braucht!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Schülerband

O.k. nach langer Zeit geht's nun endlich weiter - Och hoff doch nicht das Euer Interesse nachgelassen hat ;-) Wie immer wünsch ich Euch viel Spaß beim lesen! ..............Hab ich was vergessen???? Ach ja: Kommentare sind wie immer hoch erwünscht!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 5 Schülerband und andere ernst zunehmende Sachen!  
  
"Hey Alex! Alex!" Malfoy versuchte Mel wach zu bekommen, da rütteln und das sprechen in normaler Lautstärke nicht half, versuchte er es mal mit schreien.  
  
"ALEX!" und siehe da es hat geholfen.  
  
"Was?" Mel saß dank Malfoys Hilfe senkrecht im Bett.  
  
"Das Frühstück hat vor fünf Minuten angefangen, willst du nicht kommen?"  
  
"Ja, geh schon mal vor ich komme sofort!"  
  
"Na gut!" Malfoy verlies den Schlafraum und Mel legte sich wieder hin.  
  
"Hey Kurze, mach schon! Hast du nicht gehört? Das Frühstück ist schon seit 5 Minuten dran!"  
  
"Freak bitte lass uns das Frühstück heute ausfallen lassen! Ich bin Todmüde!"  
  
"Ja aber ich hab doch Hunger!"  
  
"Es wird dir nicht schaden einmal nichts zu essen. Außerdem kriegst du ja heute mittag wieder was!"  
  
"JA aber ..... momentmall was heißt es wird mir nicht schaden? Willst du etwa sagen ich bin Dick?"  
  
"Nein! Ich meine einfach nur, es wird dir nicht Schaden!"  
  
"Du findest nicht das ich dick bin! Also gibt es gar keinen Grund nicht zum Frühstück zu erscheinen!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Du bist Fett!"  
  
Freak stand mit offenem Mund auf Mels Bett und starrte sie geschockt an ( A/N: Er war sehr sensibel was seine Figur angeht!), Mel nutzte diese Gelegenheit und schlief wieder ein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guten Morgen Severus!"  
  
"Morgen Albus!" Dumbeldore und Snape trafen im Gang aufeinander. Während des Weges zur Großen Halle, unterhielten sie sich.  
  
"Und wie verlief das Gespräch gestern abend!"  
  
"Nun ja wie soll ich sagen? Ich erzähls dir später!"  
  
Dumbeldore nickte und machte sich auf zu seinem Platz. Snape sah Malfoy und einige andere Slytherins kommen und beschloss, sich erst mal umzuhören wo Alex blieb.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy würden sie kurz her kommen!"  
  
"Guten Morgen Professor!"  
  
"Haben sie Mr. Jones heute morgen gesehen?"  
  
"Ja Sir! Ich hab ihn vorhin geweckt, er meinte er wolle nachkommen!"  
  
2Und sagen sie ist ihnen etwas ......... nun sagen wir mal, etwas ungewöhnliches oder merkwürdiges an ihm aufgefallen?"  
  
"Nein Sir! Außer vielleicht das er immer spät nachts in den Schlafraum kommt. Tagsüber bekommt man ihn gar nicht zu Gesicht, und ach ja er schläft immer in seinen Klamotten!" "In Ordnung Malfoy gehen sie Frühstücken!"  
  
Malfoy ging Frühstücken und Snape zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Dumbeldore der grade auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz war, beschloss Harry einen Guten Morgen zu wünschen kriegte am Gryffindoretisch folgendes Gespräch mit:  
  
"Ron ich muss mit dir sprechen! Überall erzählt man das du gestern ein Lied für deine EX, Hermine gesungen hast, damit sie zur dir zurück kommt! Was ist da dran?"  
  
"Hör mal Julia mein Schatz, gar nichts ist da dran, man hat das ganze nur falsch verstanden!" "Ach und wie war es wirklich?"  
  
"Nun ähm, wir haben eine Schülerband gegründet und gestern wollten wir mal auf uns aufmerksam machen!"  
  
"Ron du singst in einer Band? Das ist irgendwie Sexy!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley das ist ja Phantastisch! Eine Schülerband hatten wir noch nie! Ich finde der Halloweenball ist die richtige Gelegenheit für ihren ersten Auftritt!"  
  
"Professor Dumbeldore, das geht nicht.... ich....ich... also ich mein..... wir sind noch gar nicht so weit!"  
  
"Bis zum Halloweenball sind es noch drei Wochen! Ich wette das kriegt ihr hin!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe Seamus!" presste Ron zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Ich denke auch das sie das hinkriegen! Bringen sie mir bitte morgen früh eine Liste mit den Namen der Bandmitglieder, damit ich mit den Entsprechenden Hauslehren reden kann! Und nun wünsche ich einen guten Appetit!"  
  
"Ron das ist ja Toll! Wir sehen uns gleich, ich muss meinen Freundinnen erzählen das mein Freund in einer Band singt!"  
  
"Ganz toll und jetzt?"  
  
"Gründen wir halt ne Band, wer weiß vielleicht macht es ja Spaß!"  
  
"Harry kannst du etwa singen?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Kannst du irgendein Instrument spielen?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Kannst du tanzen?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Ich auch nicht! Wie kommst du also drauf das, das Spaß machen könnte?"  
  
"Ich kann euch aber helfen Lieder zu schreiben! Auf jeden Fall könnt ich euch Muggellieder nennen die ganz leicht sind um sie nach zu singen! "  
  
Auch Seamus war von der Idee angetan.  
  
"Und denk doch mal an die Mädchen die du bekommen würdest. Die stehen doch alle auf Sänger und so!"  
  
"Halt die Kl.......nein warte mal der Gedanke gefällt mir irgendwie! Ich glaub nicht das ich das jetzt sage aber gutes Argument Seamus! Dean was hältst du davon!"  
  
"Warum nicht!"  
  
"Gut, der Rest hört sich bitte auch nach interessierten um!"  
  
"Wartet mal warum veranstalten wir nicht ein Casting?"  
  
"Was um Merlins willen ist ein Casting?"  
  
"Na ein Auswahlverfahren!"  
  
"Ja alles gut und schön Harry, aber du vergisst da was! Dumbeldore denkt doch das wir schon eine Band haben. !"  
  
"Wir machen halt ein Paar Flugblätter und lassen sie von den Schülern in ihren Häusern verteilen!"  
  
"Gute Idee! Leute auf geht's wir müssen vor dem Unterricht ein paar entwürfe für die Flugblätter haben!"  
  
Da das nicht so spektakulär klang, blieb der größte Teil diesmal sitzen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape der es inzwischen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin angekommen war, und grade an der Tür anklopfen wollte die in den Schlaffraum führte, hielt inne weil er von der anderen Seite der Tür eine Stimme vernahm.  
  
"Wie konnte sie nur sagen das ich fett bin?"  
  
Freak der immer noch empört über Mels letzte Aussage war Stand am Spiegel und betrachtete sich abwechselnd von der linken Seite, zur rechten Seite und von vorne, und führte ganz nebenbei Selbstgespräche. Mel die so was schon kannte, wusste das es besser war nichts zu sagen denn früher oder später würde er sich schon wieder einbekommen. Heute wohl später! Sie saß auf dem Bett und rauchte sich eine nach der anderen.  
  
"Was gibt's als nächstes an mir auszusetzen? Mein Hintern? Meine Frisur? Da tut und macht man alles. Und dann bekommt man gesagt das man zu Fett ist!"  
  
Snape hielt das für den richtigen Moment um anzuklopfen, und tat dieses auch.  
  
Freak versteckte sich wieder schnell und Mel suchte panisch nach einer Möglichkeit ihrer Zigarette zu verstecken.  
  
"Gib schon her!" sagte Freak und verschluckte auch sogleich die Zigarette.  
  
Snape trat ein . "Alex......riecht es hier nach Rauch?"  
  
"Ich riech nichts!"  
  
"Es sieht hier auch ziemlich verraucht aus!"  
  
"Ich merk nichts!"  
  
"Ja das ist mir schon lange aufgefallen!" murmelte Snape vor sich hin.  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Nichts! Mach dich fertig, ich brauch dich heute im Unterricht!"  
  
"Im Unterricht?"  
  
"Ja ich hab dir doch erzählt das du mir ab und zu assistieren sollst! Beile dich! Ich erwarte dich pünktlich in meinen Klassenraum!"  
  
"Oh "  
  
"Oh was ?"  
  
"Ich ...ähm... fühl.. mich...nicht so gut!"  
  
"Liegt es an deinem Gewicht?"  
  
"Was? Nein! Aber wieso was stimmt nicht mit mein Gewicht?"  
  
"Er denkt du bist Fett!" Freak dachte nach diesen Kommentar wären sie quitt.  
  
"Ich bin nicht Fett!"  
  
"Das meint ich auch gar nicht. Ich habe vorhin mitbekommen wie du scheinbar wieder Selbstgespräche geführt hast, und ich dachte es könnte vielleicht daran liegen!"  
  
"Nein! Aber sie denken nicht das ich Fett bin?!"  
  
"Was?! Nein, verdammt Alexander dich mach fertig und beweg dich zu meinem Unterricht! Is ja nich zu fassen!"  
  
Um weitere Gespräche über irgendwelche Problemzonen zu vermeiden ging Snape aus dem Zimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu, nur um nach dem Knall den Satz " Ha, er denkt nicht das ich fett bin!" Mitzukriegen. Das war auch für Snape zuviel und er verließ den Slytheringemeinschftsraum und begab sich schon mal in seine Kerker.  
  
"Kurze das war eigentlich ein Scherz gewesen ! Dachte nicht das du darauf anspringst! Warum interessiert es dich eigentlich was er von deiner Figur hält!"  
  
"Interessiert mich gar nicht ich wollte dir nur beweisen das er mich nicht für Fett hält!"  
  
"Hab ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt das ich an deinen gesunden Menschen verstand zweifle?!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Gut! Wollte nur noch mal sicher gehen!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mel war mittlerweile vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommnen, indem die Schüler bereits alle saßen. Unterrichtet wurden Slytherin/ Gryffindor, und jetzt ratet mal welcher Jahrgang........Richtig der 6. oder auch Harry Potters Jahrgang genannt!  
  
Mel trat ein und ging sofort Richtung Pult.  
  
Snape trat kurz nach ihr ein. "Sie werden heute einen kleinen Test schreiben! Wer mehr als 2 Fehler macht fällt durch! Mr. Jones teilen sie die Arbeiten aus!" Damit übergab er die Arbeiten an Mel , die sich auch sofort an die Arbeit machte und jeden einzeln ein Blatt in die Hand gab.  
  
"Mr. Jones was tun sie da?"  
  
"Na ich teile die arbeiten aus!"  
  
"Aber doch nicht einzeln geben sie die Arbeiten jeweils den Ersten Schüler in der Tischreihe und lassen sie den Stapel weiterreichen!"  
  
"Na toll! Warum haben sie dann nicht gesagt lassen sie die Arbeiten verteilen, anstatt verteilen sie die Arbeiten?"  
  
So ziemlich jeder in der Klasse war still und wartete gespannt auf Snapes Reaktion. Die Slytherins hielten Mel darüber hinaus für ziemlich mutig, die Gryffindors für ziemlich lebensmüde. Snape der während dieser Gedankengänge auf Mel zu gekommen war, riss ihr den restlichen Stapel der Arbeiten aus der Hand, gab ihn dem Schüler neben sich, der sich daran machte ihn weiter zu reichen und sagte:  
  
"Kommen sie mit vor die Tür, ich hab was mit ihnen zu besprechen!" Und somit gingen beide vor die Tür.  
  
"Alexander, " schrie Snape sie an, "wage es nie wieder meine Autorität vor der Klasse zu übergehen! Was hast sollte das?"  
  
"Aber Severus, so streng weil er deine Autorität in frage stellt?! Das wird unser Meister gar nicht gerne hören!"  
  
"Lucius!"  
  
"Du bist also Alexander Jones!" Er reichte Mel die Hand " Ich bin Lucius Malfoy! Es ist mir eine außerordentliche Freude deinen Bekanntschaft zu machen!"  
  
"Was willst du hier ?" Fragte Snape der alles andere als erfreut war ihn zu sehen.  
  
"Ich habe erfreuliche Nachrichten für unseren jungen Alexander, und wollte es mir nicht nehmen lassen sie persönlich zu überbringen!"  
  
"Und was wären das Für Nachrichten!"  
  
"Alexander, du wirst erfreut sein zu hören das unsere kleine Einweihungszeremonie bereits Morgenabend stattfindet!"  
  
"Bereits Morgen?" fragte Snape.  
  
"Morgen!" flüsterte Freak ängstlich.  
  
"Ja, morgen!"  
  
"Sehr schön Lucius. Wenn du uns jetzt endschuldigen würdest, wir haben eine Test zu beaufsichtigen!" sagte Snape und zog Mel wieder zurück ins Klassenzimmer. Keiner der beiden sprach für die restliche Stunde ein Wort. Erst nach der Stunde und auch erst als alle Schüler aus dem Klassenraum waren sagte Snape wieder was.  
  
"Alex ich will dich heute abend wieder in meinem Büro sprechen!"  
  
"Hey kurze sieh es mal positiv er schreit nicht mehr! Komm geh in unser Klassenzimmer!"  
  
Mel nickte nur kurz, und ging wie Freak es ihr gesagt hatte ins Klassenzimmer. Snape machte sich kurze Zeit später auf in Dumbeldores Büro. Dort angekommen ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen der vor Dumbeldores Schreibtisch stand, während Dumbeldore selber Snape und sich selbst Tee eingoss und gegenüber Platz nahm. Dumbeldore sah es Snape an das irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, und beschloss zu warten bis er das Gespräch begann. Was Snape nach einigen Minuten auch tat.  
  
"Albus, Lucius war heute in der Schule. Er sagte das Alex das Dunkle Mal bereits morgen abend bekommen soll!"  
  
"Weiß Alex das schon!"  
  
"Ja! Und er sah geschockt aus, hat nichts dazu gesagt. Ich habe ihn sofort zurück ins Klassenzimmer gezogen, damit es Lucius nicht auffällt! Heute abend hab ich ein weiteres Gespräch mit ihm!"  
  
"Ah ja, was ist bei eurem gestrigen Gespräch rausgekommen?"  
  
"Nun ja! Wie soll ich sagen.......es scheint als hätte er Probleme mit seiner sexuellen Orientierung!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Er sagte so etwas in der Art das er Schwul sein!"  
  
"Severus, als ich sagte finde was über ihn heraus, da meinte ich finde etwas über seine Meinung und über seine Einstellung zu Lord Voldemort, zu seiner Familie heraus! Ich meinte nicht finde heraus welche Sexuellen Neigungen er hat!"  
  
"Das weiß ich auch, und glaub mir, mich hat diese Information auch nicht interessiert!" "Was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
"Was meinst du was soll ich vorhaben?"  
  
"Ich meine wegen morgen abend!"  
  
"Ach so! Ich weiß nicht! Ich denke ich wird ihn erst mal darauf vorbereiten das es ungeheure Schmerzen sind wenn man das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekommt. Ansonsten wird ich ihm nahe legen sich heute so gut wie möglich abzulenken, so wie es aussieht hat er Angst, da ist es das best wenn er so wenig wie möglich an morgen Abend denkt!"  
  
"Da hab ich eine Idee! Er wird Zeit mit der Schülerband verbringen. Sie ist heute Abend in Flitwicks Klassenzimmer!"  
  
"Was? Albus er soll Zeit mit der Schülerband verbringen? Was soll das den Helfen? Und überhaupt sein wann haben wir überhaupt eine Schülerband?"  
  
"Seit kurzem erst! Und ich möchte das er dort Zeit mit Potter verbringt! Wenn er wirklich Angst hat Voldemort gegenüber zu treten und wenn er Skrupel hat einen Menschen zu töten, dann scheint es mir als hätten wir eine reale Chance das er sich mit Harry und den anderen anfreundet, und dann hätten wir ihn schon so gut wie auf unserer Seite!"  
  
"Und du bist sicher das dieser Plan funktioniert?!"  
  
"Nein! Aber ich bin mir sicher das ein Versuch nicht schadet! Harry ist hier in Hogwarts sicher und ich werde vorher mit Weasley sprechen damit es keinen ärger gibt!"  
  
"Na schön wenn du meinst! Endschuldige mich bitte der Unterricht fängt gleich an!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Freak was soll ich jetzt nur tun!" Mel lief im Klassenzimmer auf und ab. Ihr war schlecht, sie konnte nicht ruhig sitzen, wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie weinte und wenn sie sich für kurze Zeit wieder beruhigte dann rauchte sie eine, nur um danach wieder vor lauter Angst und Ratlosigkeit loszuheulen.  
  
"Freak sag doch bitte etwas!"  
  
"Melanie setz dich bitte ihn!" Freak sprach wie gewohnt sehr sanft und das hatte etwas beruhigendes für Mel, es hatte dann immer den Anschein als wüsten Freak ganz genau was zu tun wäre. Auch wenn er das meistens nicht wusste! Mel setzte sich vor Freak hin.  
  
"Hör mir zu meine Kurze! Ich hab gesagt du musst dir wegen diesem Ritual keine Sorgen machen, und das mein ich auch immer noch so! Ich werde mir schon noch rechtzeitig was einfallen lassen, O.K.?!"  
  
"Aber bis morgen ist nicht mehr vie...."  
  
"Melanie mein liebes! Du vertraust mir doch!"  
  
Mel nickte.  
  
"Und hab ich dich jemals enttäuscht? Hab ich dich jemals im Stich gelassen?"  
  
Mel schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Und das werde ich auch nie! Du weißt doch noch was ich dir über den Weg des Herzens gesagt habe, oder?"  
  
"Ja du sagtest, wenn es ein Weg des Herzens ist dann ist es ein guter Weg, ist er es nicht dann ist er sinnlos!"  
  
"Ganz genau! Und mein Herz sagt mir das ich dich liebe, und das ich dich beschützen werde. Und hab keine Angst, denn ich schwöre dir, ich werde nicht versagen!"  
  
In den letzten Worten legte Freak eine solche Kraft, feste Entschlossenheit, das es wie Balsam für Mels Seele war. Sie umarmte Freak und setzte wie sooft ihre ganze Hoffnung und ihr ganzes Vertrauen auf ihn!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Der restliche Tag in Hogwarts verging schnell und ruhig. Dumbeldore sprach mit Ron über die Anwesenheit von Mel bei den "Proben" die heute abend angesetzt waren. Ron sprach mit Harry und den anderen über Mels Anwesenheit bei dem Casting. Hermine und Ginny bekamen das mit und entschlossen sich ebenfalls anwesend zu sein. Mel und Freak redeten über Alex und die glücklichen Momente, über die Überraschungen die er ihr, sooft ja ihr ganzes Leben lang beschert hatte. Und Snape dachte darüber nach wieso Voldemort ein so wichtiges treffen so kurzfristig verschoben hatte, wieso Malfoy bereits davon wusste, und vor allem wieso dieser doch als brutal, arrogant und unberechenbar geltender Junge, scheinbar so verwirrt und mit soviel Angst erfüllt war. So ließen die meisten das Abendessen ausfallen.  
  
Ron, Harry, Dean und Neville waren bereits in Flitwicks Klassenzimmer um Vorbereitungen zu treffen, und Mel stand vor Snapes Tür und klopfte an.  
  
"Herein!"  
  
"Guten Abend Professor!"  
  
"Alex setz dich! Wie du ja selbst mitbekommen hast, wird dein Großer Tag bereits Morgen sein! Weißt du in etwa was auf dich zukommen wird?"  
  
"Ja Sir, sie haben's mir letztens erklärt! Ich werde dem Lord ein Opfer darbringen und bekommen dann das Dunkle Mal!"  
  
"Ich meinte nicht den Ablauf! Alex wenn du das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekommst dann werden das unbeschreibliche Schmerzen sein! Es ist wichtig das du dabei keinen Ton von dir gibst! Du darfst nicht zeigen das es dir weh tut, und glaub mir es wird weh tun!"  
  
"Ja Sir ich hab verstanden!"  
  
"Alex du darfst dir Morgen keinen Fehler erlauben! Ich wird dir jetzt den genauen Ablauf erklären! Du wirst morgen um etwa 22 Uhr in mein Büro kommen, ich wird dir dann deine Robe geben. Wir gehen daraufhin zum Rand des Verbotenen Walds und dort wirst mit mir zusammen Apparieren, da du das dunkle Mal noch nicht hast könnte es andernfalls passieren das du sonst wo landest wenn du es allein versuchst! Wenn unser Lord dann kommt kniest du nieder, und stehst erst auf wenn er es dir befiehlt. Danach wird dir das Opfer gebracht das du vor seinen Augen tötest. Und dann bekommst du das Mal eingebrannt! Hast du alles verstanden?"  
  
"JA Sir!"  
  
"Gut das war's! Ich muss dich noch mal darauf hinweisen das du dir keine Fehler erlauben darfst!"  
  
"Ja, Sir ich hab's verstanden! Darf ich jetzt gehen?"  
  
"Eins noch! Es ist von Vorteil wenn du dir keine Gedanken über Morgen machst! Es würde dich wahrscheinlich nur nervös machen! Deswegen wirst du heute bei den Proben unserer sogenannten Schülerband anwesend sein! Es fängt in etwa 15 Minuten an, in Professor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer!"  
  
"Ich soll was?"  
  
"Du sollst zu den Schülerband proben gehen und dich dort ablenken!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kein aber!" Snape bekam wieder diesen Treib-es-nicht-zu-weit-oder-ich tue-dir -weh-Ton und Mel kapitulierte.  
  
"Flitwicks Klassenzimmer, Schülerbandproben. 15 min! Hab verstanden!"  
  
Die Information hatte sie aufgenommen, verstanden hatte sie es nicht, aber da dieser Geisteszustand öfter vorkam machte sie sich gehorsam auf den Weg.  
  
"Kurze geh noch mal schnell in unser Klassenzimmer!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zur selben Zeit in Flitwicks Klassenzimmer:  
  
"Ron jetzt hör doch mal auf zu Fluchen! Wer weiß vielleicht ist er ja ganz nett!"  
  
"Solche Type sind nie ganz nett Harry. Ich mein er arbeitet mit Snape zusammen und versucht mir Hermine streitig zu machen! Und außerdem ist er auch noch Schuld an dieser ganzen Situation hier! Hab ich schon erwähnt das er ein Slytherin ist!"  
  
"Warum hat Professor Dumbeldore gesagt das er anwesend sein soll!"  
  
"Er meinte das es gut wäre wenn er etwas von den Schulischen Freizeitaktivitäten, unter die diese Schülerband wohl fällt, mitkriegt. Und außerdem soll es ihm helfen sich besser einzuleben! Als wär Malfoy nicht besser dafür geeignet!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh man ist das zu glauben! Schülerband was soll ich da?"  
  
"Weißt du kurze ich halte das gar keine so schlechte Idee!"  
  
Was?"  
  
"Nimm diesen Malfoy Typen mit. Er tut sowieso was du sagst! Du wirst den restlichen Tag ohne mich verbringen müssen, ich muss die ganzen Vorbereitungen für morgen treffen! Kann sein das wir uns erst morgen abend wieder sehen! Also lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden! Du gehst und holst Malfoy, und du wirst ihn holen ob du ihn magst oder nicht, und ich kümmere mich um meinen Kram!"  
  
"Aber warum Malfoy?"  
  
"Weil er sich einschleimen will und alles tut was du ihm sagst, und wenn du alleine durch Schloss rumgeisterst wirst du dich nur verlaufen!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Mel ging nur also allein weiter, und Freak machte sich auf in die Küche. Im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen:  
  
"Draco! Bring mich zu Flitwicks Klassenzimmer!"  
  
Malfoy sprang auf und ging vor.  
  
"Wo sind den deine beiden Freunde?"  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung! Aber ich werde ihnen diese Unzuverlässigkeit nicht durchgehen lassen! Was willst du überhaupt in Flitwicks Klassenzimmer?"  
  
"Ich will zu den Proben der Schülerband, und du wirst mir Gesellschaft leisten!"  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"Hast du ein Problem damit, Draco?"  
  
"Nein, Alex natürlich nicht wenn du meine Gesellschaft wünscht werde ich sie dir leisten! Es ist nur ich wusste gar nicht das wir einen #Schülerband haben!"  
  
"Anscheint schon!"  
  
Und dann traten sie ein, in das mittlerweile berühmt gewordenem Klassenzimmer von Flitwick! "Malfoy was willst du hier!"  
  
"Komisch Weasley das selbe hab ich mich grade bei dir gefragt!"  
  
"Leute bitte wir wollen doch keinen Streit!" Versuchte Neville zu schlichten, und auch Harry versuchte seinen Beitrag auf friedlicher weise abzugeben.  
  
"Neville hat recht! Hallo Alexander ich bin Harry Potter, und das sind Ron Weasley, seine kleine Schwester Ginny, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottem! Und sollte jemand zum Vorsingen auftauchen dann wird ich dir die natürlich auch noch vorstellen!"  
  
"Hast du deinen Vortrag endlich beendet Potter, als hätte Alex irgendein Interesse daran dich oder einen deiner Fans kennen zu lernen!"  
  
Noch bevor irgend einer der Gryffindors was darauf erwidern konnte lenkte Mel ein.  
  
"Im Gegenteil ich bin sehr erfreut! Draco könnt ich dich mal kurz sprechen!"  
  
Mel ging mit Draco bei Seite. "Da siehst du`s Harry ich wette die Ecken irgendwas aus!"  
  
"Ich glaub er versucht einfach nur zu schlichten!" nahm Hermine Mel in Schutz, und sah verträumt zu ihr hinüber, während Ron versuchte Mel mit seinem Blick zu töten.  
  
"Draco wird es dich umbringen etwas netter zu sein!"  
  
"Nett zu diesem Abschaum?"  
  
"Dein Vater hat dir doch sicher von morgen abend erzählt! Und wenn ich an Potter rankommen soll, brauch ich sein vertrauen! Und wenn du in meiner nähe bleiben willst, dann solltest du nicht versuchen irgendein Streit zu provozieren! Wenn du nichts nettes zu sagen hast dann einfach mal die Fresse halten, O.k.!"  
  
"OK Alex!"  
  
Freak hatte recht, der tut tatsächlich alles was ich sag! Dachte Mel.  
  
"Also, ich hoffe wir kommen dann weiterhin ohne Streit aus!" sagte Mel und lächelte offen in die Runde. Jeder bis auf einen lächelte zurück, den Ron ging diese Wir- machen- jetzt- alle- ein- auf- friede- freude- eierkuchen- Tour, wie er sie kurzfristig nannte, auf die nerven.  
  
Für weitere Nettigkeiten blieb keine Zeit mehr denn vor dem Klassenzimmer hatten sich tatsächlich Schüler eingefunden um ihre Künste vorzutragen. Nach drei, manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger quälenden Stunden waren dann alle die was vorzutragen hatten endlich durch. Zurück blieben die 6 Gryffindores, 1 Slytherin und Mel.  
  
"Also, dann müssen wir jetzt wohl entscheiden wen wir nehmen!"  
  
"Moment Hermine nicht so schnell! Alex und Draco müssen auch noch vorsingen!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Na deswegen seit ihr doch überhaupt hier, hat Dumbeldore jedenfalls gesagt!"  
  
"Hat er?" fragte die restlichen 7 anwesenden aus einem Mund.  
  
"Ja hat er!" log Ron " Oder gibt es etwa einen anderen Grund das ihr hier seid?"  
  
"Weasley du kleiner dreckiger bas...!"  
  
"Nein es gibt keinen anderen Grund! Draco würdest du bitte anfangen!"  
  
Draco der es sich in keiner erdenklichen Art mit dem zukünftigen Prinzen verscherzen wollte, fing an zu Rappen.  
  
"I am white  
  
I am a fuckin` bum  
  
I do live in a Manor with my mom  
  
My Boy's Crabbe and Goyle are dump.  
  
You think you know me,  
  
Then tell me, who do you think I am  
  
There is a man  
  
Outside who thinks he own me,  
  
But I tell, I am not everybody's darling,  
  
But erverybodys enemie,  
  
And I tell you:  
  
Don't try to judge me, dude  
  
You don't know the shit I've been through  
  
But I know something about you,  
  
So get out of my way, before my anger will kill you"  
  
Jeder starrte Draco an, denn sie waren verblüfft. Ron fand seine Sprache als erstes wieder.  
  
"Was war das?"  
  
"Freestyle Rap, du idiot!"  
  
" Das war gut!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe Seamus!"  
  
"Nein Ron, er hat recht! Das war gut!"  
  
"Ginny, also bitte!"  
  
Als der Rest auch noch anfing Dracos Rap als gut zu betiteln, gab Ron es auf dagegen zuhalten, und Draco schien es zu gefallen zur Abwechslung mal ehrliche Anerkennung zu bekommen. Auch wenn's nur von ein paar nichtsnutzigen, widerlichen Gryffindores kam. "O.k. Alex. Du bist dran!"  
  
Also, versuchte auch Mel ein kurzes Liedchen anzustimmen.  
  
"I will always stay myself,  
  
go my way,  
  
live my dreams till I have found you,  
  
never let you go,  
  
its my wish, my goal,  
  
to find my peace of soul!"  
  
"Na ja, ging so!" sagte Harry freundlich.  
  
"War nicht das schlechteste!" sagte Ginny.  
  
"Ich fands wunderbar, wirklich!" sagte Hermine und Draco stimmte ihr ausnahmsweise mal zu.  
  
Ron sagte nichts, er regte sich lieber innerlich darüber auf, das sein Plan Mel und Draco bloß zu stellen, in die Hose gegangen war. Und nach einer Weiteren Stunde intensives Beratens stand auch die Aufstellung der ultimativen Schulband fest, und Hermine begann die Aufstellung zu protokollieren.  
  
Am Schlagzeug: Justin Finch- Fletchley, Huffelpuff  
  
An der Gitarre: Dean Thomas, Griffyndor  
  
An der Bass-Gitarre: Charlie Shunpike, Huffelpuff  
  
Am Keyboard: Hermine Granger  
  
Gesang: Ron, Mel (A/N: wer hätte es gedacht?) Kelly Malkin und Sean Baxter, Gryffindore, Slytherin und Ravenclaw  
  
Backround Gesang: Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ravenclaw und Gryffindore  
  
Des weiteren wurde 6:1 abgestimmt das Draco Malfoy die Rapparts übernimmt. Für die Texte sind Harry Potter und Neville Longbottem verantwortlich. Seamus hatte wie immer nichts zusagen, und war wie immer, einfach nur so zum Spaß dabei. Da das nun alles geregelt und protokolliert war ging man wieder getrennte Wege.  
  
Die Gryffindores in ihre Schlaffsäle, Mel und Draco machten einen Spaziergang, weil Mel grade aufgefallen war das sie seit mehreren Stunden keine mehr geraucht hat.  
  
"Rauchst du, Draco?"  
  
"Wenn du willst!"  
  
"Draco das nervt! Ich mein hast du keine eigene Meinung?"  
  
"Doch hab ich!"  
  
"Und wie sieht die aus?"  
  
"Ich schwöre treue dir und dem Lord, ich hasse Schlamblüter,Potter und jeden der unserem ach so tollen Held hinterherläuft, und ich finde wie du auch scheiße das wir zu diesem Schülerband Scheiß gezwungen wurde!"  
  
"Ich glaub dir nicht!"  
  
"Was wieso?"  
  
"Draco gib schon zu du hattest Spaß bei diesem Schülerband Scheiß, wie du es nennst! Man hat's dir angesehen. Was ist hast du angst davor man könnte dir ansehen du hättest Spaß!" "Ich bin ein Malfoy, ich habe vor nichts und niemanden Angst!"  
  
"Du labberst manchmal einen Mist, das kann sich ja keiner anhören!"  
  
"Wieso das den jetzt schon wieder?"  
  
"Draco jeder Mensch hat mal Angst!"  
  
"Jeder? Ich kenn genug Leute die keine Angst haben!"  
  
"Zum Beispiel?"  
  
" Der dunkle Lord, mein Vater, du!"  
  
"Erstens Lord Voldemort ist kein Mensch! Was deinen Vater angeht den kenne ich nicht gut, aber ich weiß das es zwei arten von Manschen gibt, jene die Angst haben und jene die es einfach nur nicht zeigen!"  
  
"Und was ist mit dir!"  
  
"Ich hab auch Angst!"  
  
"Vor Morgen?"  
  
"Ich mach dir ein Vorschlag, du sagst mir wovor du Angst hast und ich sag dir meine Ängste!" "Ich rede nicht gern darüber!"  
  
"Du sollst mir nicht den Grund davor nennen sonder einfach die Sache!"  
  
"O.K. Ich habe Angst vor meinem Vater und davor zu versagen! Ich habe Angst niemals glücklich zu werden! Und du?"  
  
"Ich habe Angst vor Morgen!"  
  
Damit legten sie den restlichen Weg schweigend zurück zum Slytheringemeintschaftsraum. Mel war müde und froh das es so war. So musste sie jedenfalls nicht darüber nachdenken was der morgige Tag für schreckliche Ereignisse bringen würde! 


	9. Ich bin Freak BABY!

Kapitel 6  
  
Ich lass dich nicht im Stich  
Oder  
ICH-BIN-FREAK-BABY!  
  
Mel wachte ausnahmsweise mal früh auf. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und sah das die anderen erst in einer halben Stunde aufstehen. Sie sah sich um doch derjenige den sie suchte, der war nicht da. Sie dachte das Freak vielleicht im Klassenzimmer war und beschloss erst mal danach zu sehen, denn einfach nur rumzusitzen und abzuwarten das konnte sie nicht. Sie stellte fest das sie etwas enttäuscht war als sie ihn dort nicht antraf. Sie empfand es als merkwürdig ihn nicht um sich zu haben. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht wie es wäre ganz ohne ihn zu sein, würde sie wissen was zu tun wäre, könnte sie überhaupt ohne ihn........  
  
Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken ganz schnell wieder, sie machte sich auch keinen Sorgen, er hatte ja gesagt das sie sich spätestens heut Abend wieder sehen. Er würde sie nicht allein lassen, das hatte er versprochen und Freak hielt seine versprechen. Nein er würde sie nie verlassen, darin bestand kein Zweifel.  
  
Auch der restliche Tag verlief ruhig. Wenn sie nicht grad zu einer der Hauptmahlzeiten in der großen Halle war, saß sie im Klassenzimmer und langweilte sich. Und sie war froh als Freak um 21.45 Uhr dann endlich auftauchte.  
  
"Freak wo warst du denn solange?"  
  
"Hey gut Ding braucht weile! Also, kurze hör zu ich hab alles unter Kontrolle, egal was passiert, dir wird nichts geschehen! Du musst nur ruhig bleiben und tun was man dir sagt. O.k?! Und jetzt komm wir müssen zu Snape!"  
  
"Ja aber was hast du denn vor?"  
  
"Wir haben keine Zeit! Ich kann's dir jetzt nicht erklären! Komm!" Und sie gingen zu Snape der bereits auf Mel wartete.  
  
"Also, Alex. Nimm die Robe die da übern Stuhl hängt und dann komm mit! Wir müssen los!" Mel nahm die Robe und folgte Snape über das Hogwartsgelände ein Stück hinein in den verbotenen Wald. Sie zogen ihre Roben an.  
  
"Gib mir deine Hand!" sagte Snape und Mel tat was er sagte. Es überraschte Mel das seine Hand eiskalt und etwas verschwitzt war. Hatte er etwa Angst? Im Gegensatz zu Snapes war Mels Hand warm, und das überraschte wiederum Snape. Dieser Junge wirkte auf ihn gefasster und konzentrierter als er es für möglich hielt.  
  
Snape apparierte mit Mel als Gepäck zu einem anderen dunklen Wald, oder war es derselbe. Sie konnte es nicht unterscheiden. Und dann fiel Mel auf wo sie standen. Sie standen mitten in einem Kreis, der von mindestens 30 Personen gebildete wurde, man konnte nicht erkennen ob es männliche oder weibliche Personen waren, sie hatten alle die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Und wie auf Kommando knieten alle nieder. Mel drehte sich um im Kreis erschienen war eine weitere Person. Nun knieten auch Mel und Snape nieder.  
  
"Willkommen meine treuen Jünger! Willkommen zu diesen ganz besonderen Nacht!" sagte Voldemort, und sprach weiter, "Heute ist es so weit, das der Junge zu mir kommt, der meine Nachfolge sichert! Der den ihr den Prinzen nennt, der den ich meinen Sohn nennen werde! Alexander Jones!"  
  
Er ging auf Mel zu die immer noch kniete. "Steh auf MEIN SOHN!" Mel erhob sich, und nach Mel stand auch der Rest wieder auf.  
  
" Hier ist mein Geschenk für dich!"  
  
Zwei Todesser traten in den Kreis und zogen eine Frau hinter sich her. Mel sah in ihr Gesicht und bereute es sofort. Sie war sich sicher das sie noch nie solche Augen gesehen hatte. Augen die so voller Panik, angst und tränen waren. Sie flüsterte immer wieder nur den einen Satz. "Bitte tut mir nicht weh, ich hab doch niemanden was getan!"  
  
Die Frau wurde von den Todessern vor Mels Füßen geworfen. "Töte sie Alexander!" Voldemort war mit seinem Gesicht nah an Mels Ohr und flüsterte ihr diesen Satz voller Freude zu. Freak der wusste das jedes zögern den Tod bedeuten konnte zwickte sie leicht, und Mel wusste das sie den Zauberstab erheben sollte und ihn auf diese Verängstigte und wehrlose Frau richten musste. Und sie tat es. Sie tat es und klammerte sich die ganze Zeit an einen Gedanken an ihre einzige Hoffnung die da war: "Freak!"  
  
Voldemort schrie noch mal seine Todessern zu " Seht euch diesen historischen Augenblick an! Seht und vergesst ihn nie wieder! Nun Alexander, gib mir den Grund damit ich stolz auf dich sein kann!" Mel stand immer noch da. Stand da mit erhobenen Zauberstab, stand vor dieser Frau die ihr flehend in die Augen sah und drehte sich blitzschnell und erschrocken um als sie etwas hörte das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.............Der Schrei eines Drachen. Auch die anderen Todesser hörten und sahen es einige Minuten später was auf sie zukam.  
  
"Shurakai" presste Voldemort noch zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. "Snape bring ihn lebend nach Hogwarts!" Voldemort disapparierte und Snape rannte auf Mel zu. Er kam nur nicht an. Ein riesiger Feuerball, durchbrach das dunkle der Nacht und bildete zwischen den beiden eine riesige Wand.  
  
"ALEXANDER KOMM HIERHER!" Mel drehte sich um und da stand Lucius Malfoy seine Hand schützend gegen das Licht gehalten, blieb er eine Moment stehen und sah an Mel vorbei. "Auroren" schrie er und dissapperriete. Mel drehte sich um und sah die Männer die auf alles zustürmten was eine Schwarze Robe anhatte, während andere versuchten den noch wütenden, Drachen in Schach zu halten. Zwei Männer stürmten auch auf Sie zu. "Disapperier!" hörte sie Snapes stimme das Chaos durchdringen.  
  
Und dann hörte sie endlich Freak. "Melanie in deiner Umhangtasche, die Feder, nimm sie in die Hand es ist ein Portalschlüssel!"  
  
Und Sekunden später knallte sie hart auf den Boden auf. Sie öffnete die Augen einige 100 Meter vor ihr erkannte sie die Lichter von Hogwarts, hinter ihr erkannte sie am Himmel die immer wieder aufleuchtenden Feuerbälle. Das Treffen war also doch im verbotenen Wald. Und dann sah sie den Drachen, den Voldemort Shurakai nannte. Er war wunderschön, hypnotisierend. Sein Schuppenfell schimmerte von Weiß ins Eisblaue.  
  
"Mel starr ihn nicht zu lange an," sagte Freak "Komm jetzt wir müssen schnell aufs Hogwarts Gelände!" Mel rappelte sich auf. Sie hörte hinter sich etwas, und schon drang ein weiterer Schrei in ihre Ohren.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" Der Fluch traf sie an der Schulter und sie spürte ein weiteres mal wie hart so ein Waldboden war.  
  
"Ich hab einen von ihnen kommt hier rüber!"  
  
"Melanie bleib liegen ich lenk sie ab!" sagte Freak und rannte in die entgegngesetzte Richtung, darauf bedacht ja die Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
  
"Freak Nein nicht!" Mel wollte irgendwie hinterher, wollte alles nur nicht allein sein. Ihre Schulter schmerzte, und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten aufzustehen.  
  
"Alex! Komm schon!" es war Snape , er half ihr hoch und stützte sie so sehr er konnte, was nicht leicht war, denn auch er hatte eine menge abbekommen und war erschöpft.  
  
Mel die nicht wirklich noch irgendwas mitbekam stammelte immer wieder Sachen wie " Ich muss zurück!" "Ich muss ihm helfen!"  
  
Es waren nur noch einige Schritte bis sie auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, und damit in Sicherheit waren.  
  
"Da ist er, das muss der Mistkerl sein den ich vorhin erwischt hab! AVADA KEDAVER! " Mel wehrte ich gegen Snape, und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Und da sah sie es, die Auroren waren ganz in der nähe, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spendete ein grüner Blitz Licht, in dem Mel einen kleinen Roten Drachen sah. Sie wollte was rufen, wollte zu ihm, aber Snape zog sie auf das Hogwarts Gelände, zog sie noch weiter bis kurz vor Hagrids Hütte, wo sie dann beide erschöpft auf die Knie fielen.  
  
Mel rollte sich auf den Boden zusammen, sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie fing an zu weinen, sagte immer wieder nur "Nein, nein bitte nicht, nein!"  
  
Snape kroch zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den arm. Mel hörte auf zu sprechen, sie weinte nur noch und klammerte sich an Snapes Robe fest.  
  
Snape etwas überrascht von dieser Reaktion hielt und sie noch fester. Und was ihn weitaus mehr überraschte war, dass es auch ihm gut tat jemanden im Arm zu halten, Alex im Arm zuhalten, und wenn es nach ihm ginge hätte er so schnell nicht wieder losgelassen. Aber das musste er für einen kurzen Augenblick als er merkte das der Körper den er so fest hielt schlaff und widerstandslos geworden war. Mel war ohnmächtig geworden. Und endlich kam Hagrid.  
  
"Professor Snape!"  
  
"Hagrid helfen sie mir."  
  
Snape ging in seine Privaträume gefolgt von Hagrid der Mel trug. Dort angekommen wartete bereits Dumbeldore.  
  
" Severus was...." er sah das Hagrid Mel trug und öffnete sofort die Tür zu Snapes Schlafzimmer wo Hagrid Mel aufs Bett legte.  
  
"Was ist mit dem Jungen?"  
  
"Nervenzusammenbruch! Er muss einfach nur schlafen und wenn er wach wird einen Trank einnehmen der seine Schmerzen und Wunden lindert!"  
  
Dumbeldore nickte und die drei verließen das Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Braucht ihr mich noch?"  
  
"Nein Hagrid danke!"  
  
Als Hagrid das Zimmer verließ, machte Dumbeldore wohl das einzig Richtige. Er holte zwei Gläser, eine Flasche Whiskey und setzte sich mit Snape an den Kamin.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Snape erzählte ihm alles.  
  
"Shurakai, der Eisdrache. Warum sollte er so aufgebracht sein? Normalerweise ist er friedliebend, und zu schlau um seine Macht auf einer solch zerstörerischen Weise zu benutzen!" Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, und die beiden verfielen in schweigen. Dumbeldore dachte über den Drachen nach, und wieso so viele Auroren so schnell zur stelle waren, und Snape dachte darüber nach , warum er Mel wieder im Arm halten wollte.  
  
Währenddessen kam Mel wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sie lag da , die Augen geöffnet und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Sie hatte die Frau nicht umbringen müssen - gut!  
  
Sie hatte auch das dunkle Mal nicht bekommen- Gut!  
  
Ein Drache Hat sie davor bewahrt- ein drache- Freak- er war tot- sie war Schuld-Sie war allein- wusste nicht was sie tun sollte- kannte sich in nichts aus!  
  
Mel atmete tief durch, so ging das nicht. In ihr stiegen wieder Tränen und Übelkeit hoch, und für Sekunden wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sie versuchte sich das Geschehne wieder langsam klar zu machen.  
  
Shurakai hatte die Todesser aufgehalten- gut!  
  
Freak!  
  
Freak hatte sie gerettet- Gut!  
  
Freak hatte den Todesfluch abbekommen- Freak war Tod- Scheiße!  
  
Und dann überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken wieder. Freak ihr bester Freund, ihr Beschützer, ihr Ratgeber war Tod. Sie sah es vor sich, sah wie erschrocken er den grünen Lichtblitz entgegen sah. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, sie wollte es nicht glauben. Ihr war als würde sie ihn vor sich sehen. Etwas ramponiert, aber sanft lächelnd wie immer. Da vor ihr auf dem Bett saß er. Wenn er doch nur wirklich dort sitzen würde.  
  
Moment er saß wirklich dort.  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Hey kurze! "  
  
"Ich dachte du wärst Tod!"  
  
"Mel ich bin ein Drache, ein Todesfluch von einem Zauberer kann uns nicht umbringen! O.K. Ich wurde gegen einen Baum geschleudert und war ein paar Minuten ohnmächtig, aber das bringt mich ja nicht gleich um. ICH- BIN- FREAK-BABY!"  
  
"Ja aber wie bist du hier rein gekommen! Wo bin ich überhaupt?"  
  
"In Snape s Schlaffzimmer, und ich bin durch den Hauselfen Eingang gekommen. Jedes Zimmer hat so einen versteckten Eingang!"  
  
"Du weist ja gar nicht wie froh ich bin dich wieder zu sehen! Wie hast du das mit diesem anderen Drachen geschafft? Und woher kamen die ganzen Auroren?"  
  
"Kurze ruhig bleiben! Ich glaub da kommt jemand!"  
  
Und es kam wirklich jemand. Snape betrat das Zimmer, nachdem er und Dumbeldore gehört hatten das Mel wieder Selbstgespräche führte.  
  
"Alexander wie geht es ihnen?"  
  
"Na ja eigentlich ganz gut! Bis auf ein paar Schmerzen an einigen Körperstellen!"  
  
"Ach ja! Hier trink das es wird die Schmerzen lindern!"  
  
Mel trank das Fläschchen aus das Snape ihr gegeben hatte. "Du solltest dich ausschlafen!"  
  
"O.k. Ich wird mich dann sofort auf den Weg machen!"  
  
Snape nickte und verließ das Schlafzimmer wieder, während Mal ihm hinterher lächelte.  
  
"Kurze, bist du auch mit dem Kopf irgendwo gegen geknallte?"  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Du hast ihm hinterher gesehen und zu allem Überfluss auch noch gelächelt!"  
  
"Quatsch!"  
  
Freak verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, ja klar. Komm jetzt los du solltest wirklich in DEINEM BETT, schlafen!"  
  
Kaum 10 min. wieder am Leben, und schon gingen ihr Freaks Kommentare auf die Nerven. Und sie war froh das es so war. 


End file.
